Les p'tites histoires de Kyo
by Maaloween
Summary: Recueil de courts OS sur SDK. Chapitre 22 en ligne ! "La Tour Rouge"
1. Comme chaque matin

_Disclaimer : SDK appartient à Kamijyo Akimine et l'histoire est de moi._

_Couple : Kyo/Yuya_

_Rated : K_

_Je me suis relue mais je ne suis pas orthographe-man, donc ne m'en voulez pas..._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Comme chaque matin.**

Comme tous les matins il était le premier levé.

Comme tous les matins il s'était installé près de la fenêtre, fumant sa pipe en silence, profitant de la brise fraîche.

Comme tous les matins depuis quelques mois il entendait des petits cris, puis des pleurs qui le faisaient se retourner.

Comme à chaque fois il voyait la petite blonde se lever de leur futon et se diriger vers le berceau au fond de la pièce. Elle prenait alors dans ses bras son petit ange blond avec toute la délicatesse du monde et revenait s'asseoir sur le futon. Elle plaçait alors son fils au niveau de son sein et celui-ci s'empressait de l'attraper et de téter goulûment, fixant curieusement sa mère de ses grands yeux rouges. Elle aussi le regardait avec tendresse, le cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil.

Et comme toujours Kyo les observait.

Il avait beau le voir tout les matins, il ne se lassait jamais de ce spectacle.

Alors comme un rituel, il posait sa pipe, se levait silencieusement et venait s'installer près de sa femme. Celle-ci le regardait en le sentant contre elle, puis elle lui souriait, de ce sourire qui vous fait vous dire que maintenant que vous l'avez vu vous pouvez mourir en paix.

Chaque matin Kyo se disait cela. Et puis finalement non. Il avait encore plein de choses à vivre, alors pas question de mourir maintenant.

Doucement il caressait le front de son fils qui immanquablement s'était déjà rendormi. Il posait ensuite avec la même douceur ses lèvres sur la tempe à Yuya.

A cet instant qui aurait pu imaginer que cet homme était le légendaire 'Kyo aux yeux de démon' ?

Il était l'homme le plus fort du monde, mais si elle l'avait voulu elle aurait pu le tuer en un instant. Elle et l'enfant qu'elle tenait contre elle étaient sa faiblesse, mais aussi sa plus grande force.

Et comme chaque matin Kyo se faisait la même promesse. Jamais il ne laisserait personne leur faire du mal.

C'est pour ça que jour après jour il devient plus fort.

Encore plus fort.

**Fin **

* * *

___Comme je commence à écrire j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce drabble. Alors on va dire 5 rewiews pour avoir le prochain drabble ! ^w^ (je sens que je vais le regretter... -') _

_Merci à tous ! :D_


	2. Pourquoi ?

_Deux jours ! Vous m'avez laissée deux jours et il y a déjà les cinq reviews ! Bande de tortionnaires ! Mais bon, ça fais plaisir de voir que ça vous a plu. :D Donc chose promise, chose due voici le second drabble ! Je ne pourrais pas poster le troisième avant début septembre, ne m'en voulez pas, je pars en vacances sans connexion internet.  
_

_Disclaimer : SDK appartient à Kamijyo Akimine et l'histoire est de moi._

_Couple : Akira/ Tokito_

_Rated : K_

_Je me suis relue, mais il doit être comme le premier drabble : bourré d'erreurs. Merci de ne pas y faire attention, l'important c'est l'histoire ! (la fille qui essaye à tout pris de se justifiée...)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Pourquoi ?**

Il ne savait pas comment faire. C'est vrai après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! C'est elle qui avait lancé le sujet ! Alors pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui retombe encore dessus ? Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes... Et puis que pouvait-il répondre à « Ça » ? Il n'était pas contre pourtant... Pas pour non plus. « Ça » lui faisait peur. Bien sur qu'il en voulait ! Mais pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt. Ils venaient à peine de trouver leur stabilité et il fallait encore qu'il devienne plus fort. Beaucoup plus fort. Assez pour pouvoir lui toucher le dos !* En plus ils étaient trop jeunes.

Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête à Tokito ?

C'est vrai que le bout de chou de Kyo était vraiment craquant...

C'est vrai que Yuya était encore plus jeune qu'eux...

Mais c'est pas une raison ! Il avait son avis à donner quand même ! Après tout ça serait lui le père ! S'il ne voulait pas d'enfants pour le moment c'était son choix ! Il avait beau vouloir rattraper Kyo, c'est pas pour autant qu'il était près à assumer un bébé !

Alors pourquoi Tokito avait elle réagis comme ça ? C'est vrai que le « Non » catégorique qu'il lui avait servi n'était peut être pas la réponse la plus appropriée. Mais pour sa défense elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Elle s'était emportée direct et était partie comme une furie. Aurait-il dû la suivre pour s'expliquer ? Bah, après tout elle finirait bien par rentrer. Elle était partie sans argent et vu ses capacités en cuisine... C'était un gosse qu'elle voulait, pas commettre un suicide ! Donc Akira s'attela au diner pour se faire pardonner et puis ne dit on pas que pour parler à une femme, il faut d'abord passer par son estomac ? Ah bon ? C'était pour les hommes ? Bah avec Tokito ça marche très bien en tout cas !

* * *

22h. Le repas est froid. Ça va bientôt faire six heures qu'elle est partie. C'est pas dans ses habitudes. Normalement elle aurait dû être rentrer depuis deux bonnes heures au moins. Akira s'inquiète. Elle était vraiment si furieuse que ça ? Il n'avait pourtant pas dit non ! Enfin si, mais bon ! On se comprend ! Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Sous ses airs de garçon manqué, Tokito reste une jeune fille fragile... Enfin pas tant que ça quand même... Mais Akira est inquiet, et c'est complètement paniqué qu'il sort de chez eux. Et il la voit. Elle est là, à une dizaine de mètres de lui, trempée jusqu'aux os. Tien il pleuvait ? Apparemment. Akira était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Elle tremble. Elle à froid ? Elle est là depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi n'est elle pas rentrée ?

« - T'étais où ?

- Chez Yuya. »

Bien sur. Où aurait-elle pu être ailleurs ?

« - Ils vont bien ?

- Oui.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

- Une heure. »

Akira reste silencieux et comble la distance entre eux, puis la prend dans ses bras.

« - Je suis désolé ! Je suis pas contre, loin de là. C'est juste que... pas maintenant !

- Je sais, Yuya m'a dit. Pardon. »

Ils se sourient.

« - On rentre ? Je suis frigorifiée !

- Bien sur ! T'es complètement folle d'être restée dehors par ce temps !

- Moi ? Complètement folle ? C'est pas moi qui ... »

Et ils repartirent dans un énième dispute.

Bah, après tout, ils avaient le temps !

* * *

* Je parle de Kyo bien entendu...

Rewiew ? =)


	3. Elle m'a frappé

_Et voilà le troidième drabble ! Je sais pas encore quand je posterais le quatrième, la semaine prochaine suremment._

_Rated K  
_

_Bonne lecture ! :)  
_

**Elle m'a frappé.**

Tigre regarde fixement devant lui, les yeux grands ouverts (enfin, ouverts comme il le peut...) de surprise, une belle marque de doigts aussi rouge que ses cheveux sur sa joue droite.

- Elle m'a frappé...

Un murmure à peine audible, sans émotion apparente.

Un constat.

Encore dix secondes et l'info arrive au cerveau.

- Elle m'a frappé !

Cette fois il y met du cœur. Il s'insurge et fait la tête du « Mais-vous-vous-rendez-compte-elle-a-osé-me-frapper-MOI-le-grand-Tigre-Rouge-sans-aucune-raison ! »

- On a bien vu...

Là c'est Bonten. Et s'il ne rigole pas c'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. Akari, avec son tact légendaire, par contre ne se gène pas et éclate de rire.

- C'est même une sacré torgnole qu'elle t'a mis là !

Le rire est contagieux, c'est bien connu. Le géant tient dix secondes. Akira pousse même jusqu'à trente secondes avant de laisser s'échapper un rire discret. Seul Luciole, égal à lui même, reste stoïque, contemplant avec passion l'élégant (?) déplacement d'une chenille.

- C'est pas drôle ! Se vexe Tigre

- Si, ça l'est ! S'esclaffe la Bête. Et tu l'as bien méritée celle là !

- Pourquoi ? Pour une fois que j'ai rien fait de mal !

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait le problème, explique Akira en calmant son fou rire silencieux ( Trop fort! ). C'est ce que tu as dit.

- Hein ?

Expression d'incompréhension pas très élégante qui signifie que Tigre n'a absolument RIEN compris.

L'aveugle soupire et reprend :

- Tu lui as dit, je cite : « Si Kyo ne rentre pas, tu ne voudrais pas m'épouser ? ».

- Et alors ? Demande-t-il ne voyant visiblement pas où son ami veut en venir.

- Tu as juste sous-entendu que Kyo pouvait être mort et que même s'il était vivant, il pourrait ne pas vouloir revenir... Commence Akira.

- Que tu espères qu'il ne rentrera pas pour pouvoir la garder pour toi... Continu Bonten.

- Et que tu veux la garder enfermée dans ton palais ! S'offusque Akari.

- Mais euuh ! C'est pas ce que je voulais direuuh !

- C'est ce qu'elle a compris en tout cas.

- Bah elle a rien compris Yuya ! Et puis d'abord, il a quoi de plus que moi Kyo ? C'est vrai quoi ! Je suis beau, fort (Beaufort ! Ok je me tais...), riche, intelligent...

Les rires repartent de plus belle.

- TOI ?! Intelligent ?! S'esclaffe Akira à moitié mort de rire.

- Kyo est 1000 fois... 10000 fois... Infiniment plus beau que toi. En faite c'est le beau mec de l'univers ! Ajoute Akari rêveusement.

- Kyo c'est le plus fort... Dit Luciole en s'arrachant cinq secondes de sa cheni... Son escargot.

- Cherche pas Tigrounet, tu fais pas le poids ! Conclu le géant.

- Ne m'appelle pas Tigrounet ! S'énerve le concerné. C'est pas juste d'abord ! C'est de moi qu'elle devrait être amoureuse Yuya !

- On ne contrôle pas l'amour. Dit Bonten en haussant les épaules.

Tigre semble réfléchir, puis lâche :

- Alors il faut vite que Kyo rentre. Sinon Yuya va finir par tomber amoureuse de moi. Parce que, moi, je suis beau...

La fin de son délire se perd dans les éclats de rires. Y'a pas à dire, il est vraiment marrant l'Tigrounet !

**Fin**

* * *

**Review ? =)  
**


	4. La question qu'il ne fallait pas poser

_Et voilà le quatrième drabble ! Je voulais le mettre hier pour la rentrée, mais j'ai pas pu... Bonne rentrée quand même ! Le prochain drabble la semaine prochaine._

_ Pas vraiment de couple, mais du Kyo/Yuya et du Akira/Tokito sous-entendu. Tout les drabbles de cette série sont en rapport mais pas forcement dans l'ordre chronologique. Donc si on voulait les remettre dans l'ordre ça donnerait : 3,1,2,4. Celui là se passe environ cinq ans après le drabble 2, dans l'auberge de la fin du dernier tome pour ceux que ça intérresse..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**La question qu'il ne fallait pas poser**

« -C'était horrible. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. J'ai failli maudire Kyo jusqu'à la cinquième génération, mais je me suis souvenue que ses descendants seraient aussi les miens, du coup j'ai fini par m'abstenir... Enfin, je l'ai quand même maudit lui et je lui ai promis que je me vengerais ! »

Yuya brandit son poing en l'air avec à l'intérieur le chiffon qu'elle utilisait pour essuyer le comptoir. Tokito blêmit et Akira légèrement inquiet demanda :

- Et tu l'as faite ?

- De quoi ? Demanda Yuya en frottant énergiquement une table.

- Bah ta vengeance.

-Non pas encore. Mais j'y travaille ! S'exclama t-elle en prenant un balais. Tokito tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Tu es bien pâle. Tu bois assez au moins ?

- C'était pour lequel ? Demanda soudainement Bonten qui jusque là écoutait la conversation en se marrant silencieusement.

- Le premier...

Yuya réfléchit deux secondes et ajouta :

- Et puis ceux d'après aussi !

- Rappel-moi combien tu as de gosses déjà ?

- Quatre, pourquoi ?

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu vois Tokito, c'est pas si terrible. Sinon elle n'en aurait pas autant !

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête en posant la main sur son ventre rond.

- Je crois que le pire ça à été pour les jumeaux, reprit la blonde en servant un verre à Tokito qui le vida d'une traite. Ça a duré des heures !

- Ah oui, approuva Akari. Douze heures ! L'accouchement a duré douze heures ! C'est qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés de sortir les pitchouns ! Et Yuya gueulait tellement qu'il a fallu trois jours à mes oreilles pour s'en remettre ! C'est que quand elle hurle, elle fait pas semblant !

- C'est de la faute à Kyo, se justifia la concernée. Il n'avait qu'à être là. On ne met pas une demi-journée pour acheter du saké !

Elle remplit le verre de la Bête pour le énième fois et alla chercher une bouteille pour Yukimura qui pour une fois se contentait de rester spectateur. La peau de Tokito avait encore perdu une teinte et se rapprochait dangereusement du translucide.

- Je... Je crois que je vais rentrer... Finit-elle par dire.

Sasuke lui proposa son aide qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter et joignant le geste à la parole, elle sortit de l'auberge en chancelant, à moitié affalée sur le pauvre garçon.

- C'est malin vous lui avez fait peur, dit Akira qui était resté, peu désireux de se retrouver en tête à tête avec sa chère et tendre (?) pour le moment, sachant pertinemment que c'était encore lui qui allait s'en prendre plein la tronche.

- Bah, c'est elle qui a posé la question, se justifia Akari en haussant les épaules.

- Au moins tu sais se qui t'attends maintenant, ajouta Bonten en éclatant de rire.

- Hein ?

- Yuya cri fort, nous sommes tous d'accord la dessus, intervint Yukimura désireux de taquiner le petit Akira. Mais quand elle s'y met ta Tokito la bat à plate couture.

Akira pâlit, essayant visiblement de concurrencer la dite Tokito.

- T'as intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse pour ne pas être là, parce qu'elle serait capable de te tuer sur place ! Dit le géant en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec son propre rire. C'est pour ça que je veux pas de gosses, moi !

- Pas la peine d'essayer de te justifier, on sait tous que tu es encore v... Dit Akari.

- Tais-toi !

C'est ce moment que Yuya choisi pour réapparaitre, décoiffée, pleine de poussière, une bouteille de saké à la main.

- Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à la trouver !

Puis regardant autour d'elle.

- Tokito est partie ? Je voulais lui donner une recette contre les nausées...

- Elle se sentait pas bien...

- Ah ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très fraiche... Akira tu lui donneras ?

- De quoi ? Répondit-il un peu perdu.

- La recette. Dit-elle en lui agitant un bout de papier sous le nez.

- Ah,euh... Oui bien sur. Où est Kyo ?

- Dans le jardin je suppose. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai quelques... trucs à lui demander.

- Comme comment survivre à une femme enceinte en overdose d'hormones ! Ajouta Akari pour lui.

- Bonne chance pour les trois prochains mois ! Après ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre elle risque de t'en faire baver ! Continua le Sanada en regardant Akira se diriger vers la sortie.

Celui-ci leur lança un regard meurtrier mais ne répliqua pas et continua son chemin.

Ah ! Les joies de la paternité... Il s'en passerait bien !

* * *

Fin


	5. La cuite

_Et de cinq ! Un Akira comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Et en avance en plus ! Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. ^^  
_

_Bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

**La cuite**

C'est bon l'alcool. Devrais en boire plus souvent. J'en ai déjà bu avant, mais ça ne m'avais jamais fait cet effet là! Tous mes problèmes sont partis je ne sais où – et qu'isl y restent ! - et je me sens plus léger. Comme un oiseau. C'est comme si je revoyais comme avant. C'est tous simplement grisant ! Et puis Tokito paraît moins chiante. Faut dire qu'elle aussi est bien dans l'ambiance ! Je ne sais plus ce qu'on fête, mais on le fête bien ! Je crois qu'il n'y a plus personne de sobre ici. Même Sasuke et Yuya s'y sont mis ! Ça ne leur réussi pas d'ailleurs : Yuya dort dans son coin en serrant amoureusement sa bouteille et Sasuke parle avec Haku. Bah, z'ont l'air heureux, c'est l'principal. Bonten raconte encore ses Grandes Aventures auxquelles personne n'a jamais cru... Tigre en bon crétin qu'il est, s'affiche et danse sur une table en chantant – hurlant ? S'égosillant ? Agonisant ? - en faisant un truc qui ressemble à tout sauf à un chant. Akari raconte ses secrets - soit ceux des autres, dont les miens – à une Tokito très intéressée. J'espère qu'elle est bien saoule et qu'au réveille elle ne se souviendra de rien. Je sais, c'est pas très glorieux d'espérer ça, mais il en va de ma dignité tout de même ! Luciole a décidé qu'il ne faisait pas assez chaud et essaye de cramer la maison – et nous avec par la même occasion- et personne n'a lair de vouloir l'en empêcher. A si Shinrei a bien essayé tout à l'heure, mais décidément il ne vise pas très bien. Pas bien du tout même! Il y a de l'eau partout et s'il continu on va tous finir noyé ! Kyo reste Kyo. Il boit et ça ne lui fait absolument rien. Idem pour Yukimura. Lui non plus ne change pas. En faite il a toujours l'air bourré, c'est pour ça qu'on voit pas le changement...

Ah ! S'que j'suis bien ici ! C'est fou ce que se sol est confortable, j'avais jamais remarqué ! Je crois que je vais m'installer là, tien. Si ça c'est pas une bonne idée ! Allez encore un verre. Je sais pas combien j'en ai bu, mais un de plus, un de moins... Oh et puis non. A la bouteille c'est mieux finalement. De toute façon c'est Tigre Rouge qui offre. Je l'aime bien Tigre. Il est sympa quand il est pas con. Faudra que je lui dise. Et si j'y allais maintenant ? Encore une bonne idée ! Décidément je suis un génie ! Ou c'est p'têtre le saké qui me rend érudit ? Quand je dis que j'devrais en boire plus souvent ! Allez, j'me lève ! Oula ! Ça tourne ! Rester ici c'est bien aussi. C'est pas bien grave j'lui dirais plus tard. Allez, encore une gorgé pour la route ! Ah bah y'a plus ! C'est qui qu'a bu ma bouteille ?! J'suis sur que c'est Tigre ! Celui la il va voir demain ! Mais pour l'instant dodo. Parce que moi sommeil.

* * *

Ouah ! Mais c'est qui le crétin qui s'amuse à jouer du tambour dans ma tête, que je lui balance un « Hyokenseiso » !

Mon Dieu ce que j'ai mal ! J'ai envi de vomir aussi. Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle a à gueuler Tokito ?! Avec tout le saké qu'elle s'est envoyée, elle ne devrait pas être en train d'agoniser ? Ou c'est encore un autre des pouvoirs des Mibu de résister à l'alcool ? C'est pas juste ! Bande de privilégiés !

J'en peux plus, faites la taire par pitié ! Déjà qu'en temps normal j'ai du mal à supporter ! Je crois que je vais mourir. Je survie à d'innombrables combats -bon ok, pas tant que ça. Mais quand même ! - et je meurs d'une gueule de bois. Triste destin...

C'est promis je touche plus JAMAIS au saké !

**Fin**

* * *

_Review ? =)_


	6. Jaloux ?

_Et voila le cinquième ! J'ai un peu triché, ce chapitre fait un peu plus de 1000 mots... Mais je suis sure que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! ^^ C'est encore Akira ma victime... Je vais renommé cette fic "les malheurs d'Akira" si ça continu ! XD_

_Bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

**J****aloux ?**

- Et il est très intelligent, tu sais ? Il …

Ça faisait plus de deux heures que Tokito parlait toute seule en faisant de grands gestes, pleine de ferveur. Enfin, elle n'était pas folle, elle n'entendait pas de voix, elle n'avait pas de dédoublement de la personnalité (enfin, ça reste à voir...) et elle ne parlait pas avec son ami imaginaire. Non, c'est juste que son interlocuteur la laissait monologuer et semblait s'ennuyer mortellement. Mais toute à son exaltation, la pauvre Tokito ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

- Il est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? S'exalta t-elle.

Son vis à vis se contenta de répondre un vague « Oui, oui... » avant de se reconcentrer sur le paysage visible depuis la fenêtre. L'ex-Sage fronça ses fins sourcils en une expression agacée, mais repris cependant avec engouement :

- Luciole va se marier le 36 du mois prochain ! Avec Xiao-Mei*, un panda géant miniature ! Tigre a proposé d'organiser la fête chez lui, au palais shogunal, et de leur faire échanger leurs vœux ! Ils ont tout de suite accepté, tu penses bien. Ils ont choisi Sasuke en demoiselle d'honneur. Il a d'ailleurs déjà trouvé une robe qui lui va à ra-vir ! Ils ont aussi demander à Akari de faire un discourt sur les secrets des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel. Elle est très enthousiaste ! Et il y aura aussi un ENORME buffet d'insectes grillés ! Luciole nous propose d'être ses témoins... Tu en dis quoi ?

- Oui, oui...

- Akira ?

- Hum, hum...

- AKIRA ! Tu m'écoute ?!

La jeune femme abattit ses paumes avec force sur la table entre eux, histoire de réveiller un temps soit peu son compagnon.

- Hein ?! Quoi ?! L'ex-Roi Rouge a ressuscité ?! Il nous attaque ?! Paniqua un Akira semblant sortir tout droit d'un mauvais rêve.

- L'ex-Roi Rouge est très bien là où il est, laisse le y ! Tu ne m'écoutais pas ! S'énerva la petite blonde.

- Bien sure que si ! Ça fait même plus de deux heures que je t'écoute ! Se justifia le jeune homme, un point accusateur ( Il supportait ses élucubrations depuis des heures et elle, elle n'était toujours pas contente ! Bon, il faut bien avouer que ça faisait un moment qu'il avait lâché la discutions.)

- Je disais quoi alors ?

- Heu... Ce qu'il est beau, ce qu'il est intelligent...? Proposa l'aveugle incertain, pris au dépourvu.

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'elle lui demande ça. Enfin il ne doutait pas trop de sa réponse . Après tout son sujet préféré du moment n'était-il pas de s'extasier devant le Grand, le Beau Hikaru ? La nièce de Muramasa fit une moue boudeuse. Il avait le bon sujet, mais avait-elle vraiment dit « ça » ? Il se moquait d'elle n'est-ce pas ?

- APRES ça !

- Heu...?

Alors là, elle lui posait un colle. De quoi d'autre pouvait elle parler pendant aussi longtemps avec autant de fougue ?

- Tu vois, tu n'écoutais pas ! Je disais que Tigre Rouge allait marier Luciole et un panda le 36 du mois, que Sasuke allait se mettre en robe et qu'Akari allait reveler tes secrets !

- Il n'y a que 31 jours dans un mois...

- C'est pas le problème !

- C'est vrai ce que tu as dis ?

- Bien sur que non !

- Je me disais aussi... Si tu m'avais dit que Luciole comptait adopter une colonie de chenille encore... Mais Sasuke en robe...

- Akira tu es désespérant... On dirait Tigre.

- Tu crois qu'il déteint sur moi ? Je vais aller me laver, histoire d'enlever sa stupidité de ma peau.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, Tokito le retint.

- Ne fait pas l'imbécile pour changer de sujet et ne t'enfuis pas !

- Zut ! Chopper ! Jura Akira entre ses dents.

- Bon maintenant tu m'expliques pourquoi tu avais l'esprit ailleurs ?

- Je... hésita t-il avant d'éclater. J'en ai marre ! Hikaru par ci, Hikaru par là ! Tu ne parles plus que de lui ! Qu'il est beau ! Qu'il est intelligent ! La seule chose qu'il sait dire c'est « Nan » ! Tu...

- Akira ? L'interrompit la jeune fille, les yeux ronds.

- QUOI ?!

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Que... Quoi ?! Bien sur que non ! Dit-il, rougissant néanmoins.

- Tu es jaloux !

- Non !

- Si !

- NON !

- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ici ? J'ai entendu Akira crier... Dit Yuya en entrant dans la pièce.

- Il est jaloux ! s'écria joyeusement Tokito.

- C'est pas vrai ! Répliqua l'autre, sur la défensive.

- Et de qui ? Demanda la blonde très intéressée, l'influence de Akari surement.

- Hikaru !

Yuya le regarda avec surprise.

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais non ! Se défendit le dragon à deux têtes, même si pour le moment il aurait préféré se cacher dans un trou de souris.

- Il trouve que je parle trop de lui ! Ajouta la Mibu espiègle.

- Je vois, sourit l'ex-chasseuse de prime amusée.

- Tu ne vois rien du tout ! Je ne suis pas jaloux ! S'énerva l'aveugle.

Mais les deux femmes rigolaient déjà entre elles et ne l'écoutaient plus.

Tigre entra à son tour.

- On s'amuse bien ici à ce que je vois ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous marrer alors qu'Akira fait la gueule ?

- Il est jaloux ! Dirent les deux blondes en coeur.

- Ah bon ?! Et de qui ?

- De Hikaru ! Répondit Yuya seule, car Tokito était incapable de placer un mot entre ses éclats de rire.

Tigre eu un air stupéfait, comme Yuya plus tôt.

- Heu... Akira... Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais Hikaru n'a que huit mois !

- Je sais, merci ! Fit le concerné, ironique.

- Bah alors, pourquoi ?! Demanda le Tokugawa visiblement dépassé.

- JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-JALOUX ! Hurla le jeune homme, plus qu'agacé.

- Ton fils à du succès Yuya ! Même pas un an et il fait déjà des envieux ! Assena Tigre sans plus se soucier du samurai.

La jeune femme lui sourit et il cru que son cœur allait lâcher.

- Il est incroyable ! Poursuivi Tokito, heureuse de trouver quelqu'un du même avis.

Et voilà ! C'est repartit ! Vous comprenez maintenant ? Il n'avait rien contre le gosse, mais franchement il y avant de quoi être jaloux non ? L'enfant ne faisait que babiller et tout le monde était à ses pieds. Et en plus c'est lui qui passe pour le méchant ! Honnêtement, c'est beau la vie de bébé !

Fin

* * *

* Cf FMA ! xp


	7. Ca fait mal

_Septième chapitre ! Cette fois ce n'est pas à Akira, mais à Kyoshiro de s'en prendre plein le tête ! Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le texte mais Yue est le troisième enfant de Kyo et Yuya, un des "jumeaux" cité dans le chapitre 4. Voila X)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Ça fait mal**

- Tonton Kyoshiro !

- Oui Yue ?

- Toi tu sais qui c'est qui a fait la cicatrice sur le ventre de ma Maman ?! Elle veux pas me dire !

- Mais je sais pas moi... Répondit l'homme gêné. Pourquoi n'irais tu pas demander à ton père ? Continua t-il pour ce débarrasser de l'enfant.

De plus il était quasiment certain que Kyo ne répondrait pas à la question, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

- Mais quand j'ai demandé à Papa, il a dit que fallait que je te demande à Toi ! Répliqua le petit garçon.

Kyoshiro ri jaune. Pourquoi fallait il que Kyo se décharge sur lui ? C'était son gosse, non de non ! Bon, ok c'était un peu de sa faute... Il savait qu'il devrait rendre des comptes un jour, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit si tôt. Donc comme touts adultes qui se respecte, il éluda la question :

- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre.

Bien sûr l'âge du môme n'avait rien à voir la dedans, mais c'est l'excuse classique par excellence qui à déjà fait ses preuves à de nombreuses reprises. Mais Yue ne semblait pas être au courant car il reprit la mine boudeuse et d'un ton à la limite du reproche :

- J'ai déjà cinq ans ! Je suis grand et je veux savoir !

En faite maintenant c'était plus le fait d'avoir une réponse que la réponse en elle même qui lui importait et il ne lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. L'homme soupira, vaincu. Parlementer avec des enfants ne donne jamais les résultats voulus, alors autant en finir le plus vite possible.

- Viens t'asseoir. Lâcha t-il finalement.

L'enfant lui fit un sourire à faire fleurir des rêves et, trop heureux de sa victoire, vint s'installer en biais sur les genoux de son oncle avant que celui-ci ne change d'avis.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire... Commença Kyoshiro en calant un bras derrière le dos de l'enfant pour qu'il ne glisse pas.

- Mais je veux pas d'histoire, je veux savoir pourquoi y'a un bobo sur le ventre de ma Maman ! S'offusqua le petit brun, foudroyant l'adulte de ses yeux verts.

- Si tu ne me laisse pas parler je ne pourrais pas te le dire ! Se justifia t-il.

Voyant que le garçon semblait près à l'écouter, il continua :

- Il était une fois un shaman qui s'appelait Nozomu...

- Nozomu ? Comme le grand frère de Maman et de tata Sakuya ?

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? Je ne peux pas raconter l'histoire si tu interromps toutes les deux minutes ! Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, voilà... Donc Nozomu avait un pouvoir qui lui permettait de voir le passé d'une personne quand il la touchait. Il avait aussi une sœur, shamane comme lui, qui avait le pouvoir de lire l'avenir dans les étoiles. Elle s'appelait Sakuya et était très belle. Tellement belle que l'ex Roi-Rouge synchronisa son cœur avec le sien pour la garder près de lui. Nozomu voulait à tout prix libérer sa sœur, alors il toucha l'ex Roi-Rouge pour trouver la façon de rompre le sort...

Un petit mensonge n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. L'enfant aurait bien le temps plus tard pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment des actes de l'ex Roi-Rouge et de Nozomu, mais pour le moment Kyoshiro n'avait pas envie que il se pose d'autres questions.

- Mais en voyant son passé, Nozomu apprit un secret qu'il n'aurait jamais du savoir. Il s'enfuit donc, pour sauver sa vie. Sur le chemin, il trouva un bébé abandonné devant un temple.

- Maman ! S'écria joyeusement le garçonnet .

- Oui, c'était ta mère. Il l'adopta et reprit sa fuite. Pendant ce temps le preux chevalier Kyoshiro vint délivrer la princesse Sakuya de sa prison et l'emmena très loin de l'ex Roi-Rouge...

- T'es pas un chevalier ! Rit le garçon. T'as même pas de cheval d'abord !

- Mais bien sûr que je suis un chevalier ! Un chevalier de la croix Rouge pour être précis... Répondit Kyoshiro d'un ton important.

- C'est vrai ?! Demanda l'enfant surprit et tout content d'avoir découvert quelque chose.

- Oui, mais c'est pas important. Donc revenons à nos moutons...

- On n'a pas de moutons...

- Yue ! On a dit quoi ? Le gronda t-il gentiment

- D'accord, je me tais. Répondit il en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux rieurs.

- Bien. Approuva le brun. Donc le chevalier-sans-cheval et la princesse se cachèrent très loin du vilain Roi-Rouge, mais un jour un de ses acolytes les retrouva et fit croire au chevalier que quelqu'un en voulait à la vie de la Sakuya. Le chevalier tua l'homme pour protéger la princesse, mais au moment où il allait partir une deuxième personne apparu. Croyant que c'était un autre ennemi, le chevalier la blessa d'un coup de sabre au ventre. Ce n'est que quand elle toucha le sol qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. La personne qu'il venait de tuer n'était autre que Nozomu, le frère de sa bien aimé et celle qu'il avait prit pour un second ennemi était en faite Yuya Shiina, la sœur adoptive de Nozomu...

Kyoshiro interrompit son récit autant pour voir le réaction de Yue, que pour laisser passer l'émotion qui le submergeait sur l'instant. Il avait hésité à lui dire le vérité, mais il aurait fini par l'apprendre tôt ou tard, autant que se soit lui qui la lui dise. Le garçon semblait réfléchir, rassemblant dans son esprit tous les éléments, puis il releva la tête et accrocha son regard dans le sien, plantant ses émeraudes si semblables à celles de sa mère dans ses yeux.

- C'est toi qui lui as fait ça ?

Sa voix tremblait, il ne semblait pas vouloir y croire.

Kyoshiro baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps et lâcha un « Oui » coupable. Yue se leva et partit en courant. L'adulte soupira et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction, cela ne le surprenait donc pas. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça puisse être aussi douloureux.

- Kyoshiro, tout va bien ? J'ai vu Yue passer en trombe, il ne m'a même pas remarqué. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Sakuya...

La jeune femme s'approcha et entoura les épaules de son compagnon. Celui-ci enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou et inspira profondément son odeur.

- Je crois... qu'il m'en veut... Dit-il enfin.

Sakuya ne répondit rien comprenant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus pour le moment. Elle raffermit néanmoins sa prise sur ses épaules. Kyoshiro laissa échapper une unique larme.

- Ça fait mal.

**Fin **


	8. Elle

_Huitième chapitre ! Enfin ! Désolé du retard... Je n'ai pas eu le temps (et pas l'envie aussi, je l'avoue) d'écrire.^x^" Mais voila il est poster ! \(^0^)/ Résultat du p'tit défi de Tsume-en-Force ! Je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit, c'est pas bien compliqué... ^^_

_Enjoy ! =)_

* * *

**Elle**

J'ai toujours voulu la protéger. Depuis la première fois où je l'ai vue et jusqu'au jour de ma mort je n'ai fait que penser à elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai recueillie alors que j'étais en fuite, ni pourquoi elle m'est devenue tellement indispensable, à moi qui pourtant ne m'étais jamais intéressé à personne d'autre de moi même. Elle avait seulement quelques jours quand je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois. Elle avait été déposée devant la porte d'un temple où j'avais prévu de passer la nuit. La neige tombait en de gros flocons poudreux que le vent faisait danser dans le ciel d'hiver. Je l'ai ramassée dans l'idée de la confier aux moines. J'ai vu dans ses souvenirs. Trois jours. C'est ce qu'elle avait vécu avant de se retrouver là. Habituellement je ne voyais que les souvenirs les plus récents ou les plus marquants. Pour elle c'est comme si je revivais sa vie en accélérée. Tout était incroyablement précis, incroyablement vivant. J'ai cru renaitre quand j'ai « revécu » son premier souffle tant c'était net. J'ai vu une femme aussi. Elle pleurait. Elle hurlait. Elle hurlait après le bébé. Elle lui disait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais la mettre au monde, qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle. Et elle pleurait. Beaucoup. Longtemps. Ensuite une jeune fille est arrivée. Elle ressemblait énormément à la femme en pleure. Je me rappèle m'être dit que ce devait être sa sœur, ou quelqu'un de sa famille. Surement... Elle a pris le bébé dans ses bras et l'a bercé doucement. Elle l'a ensuite couvert d'un drap de laine et elle l'a emmener dehors. Jusque devant le temple. Ensuite plus rien. Le nourrisson s'était surement endormi.

J'ai frappé à la porte du temple et j'ai détaillé le bébé en attendant qu'on m'ouvre. Sa peau était glacée. Si j'étais arrivé ne serait-ce que quelques minutes plus tard elle serait probablement morte. Elle m'a paru vraiment toute petite. Je n'avais pas vu énormément de bébé dans ma vie non plus, alors je n'arrivais pas décider si c'était normal ou pas. Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie. Elle avait le visage rouge et plissé, la tête chauve et si il n'y avait pas ce petit filet de vapeur qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, j'aurais pu le croire morte. Puis elle a ouvert les yeux. Deux forêts insondables. Je me suis perdu dans ces lacs d'innocence et de pureté. Elle me fixait curieusement, sans bruits, sans un geste. Et je continuais à la contempler, emprisonné à ce regard hypnotique.

C'est un moine qui m'avait arraché de cette étrange attraction en ouvrant la porte.

- Monsieur ?

- Ah ! Euh... Je voudrais pouvoir passer la nuit ici.

- Suivez-moi...

Alors que je rentrais le bébé se mit à pleurer. Le moine se retourna vers moi, passablement irrité.

- Il est à vous cet enfant ?

Il avait l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée d'accueillir un môme braillard pour la nuit et si des yeux pouvaient tuer il serait passé devant le tribunal pour infanticide.

- Euh, non...

Il a haussé un sourcil. J'ai hésité. Pas longtemps. Si je voulais la laisser mourir j'aurais pu la laisser dehors. Pas besoin de la mettre dans les bras d'un moine pédophobe (Qui a peur des enfants. /!\ Ne pas confondre avec pédophile /!\ XD) pour ça. Alors j'ai planté mes yeux dans les siens et j'ai dit comme si c'était une évidence :

- C'est ma sœur.

* * *

Elle a grandi. Devenant plus belle chaque jour. Plus forte aussi. Elle était ce rayon de soleil que j'avais attendu toute ma vie. Elle avait cet étrange pouvoir de tout rendre plus facile, plus agréable rien que par sa présence.

Combien de fois, quand tout allait au plus mal, m'a-t-elle relevé juste avec un sourire ? Combien de fois m'a-t-elle redonné espoir rien qu'avec son regard ? Combien de fois m'a-t-elle sauvé ? Je ne sais pas... J'ai arrêté de compter...

Je l'aimais. Plus que tout au monde. ELLE était mon monde.

Mais je n'ai pas su la protéger.

Je savais que j'allais mourir. Ma sœur me l'avait dit. Ses prédictions se réalisent toujours.

Je le savais et je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai gardée avec moi, dans le désir égoïste de pouvoir voir son sourire au moins encore un peu.

Je savais comment elle allait réagir à ma mort. Je savais qu'elle voudrait me venger. C'est dans sa nature. Et, si je suis honnête, je dois dire qu'au fond de moi je l'espérais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'oublie, même après que je sois parti. Je voulais être le seul homme de sa vie, le seul qu'elle n'ai jamais aimé.

Alors je n'ai rien fait. Je lui ai même révélé le secret qui m'avait valu ma fuite. Ce si lourd secret que certaines personnes étaient prêtent à tuer pour le cacher.

Mais elle a muri plus vite que je ne l'avais pensé.

Elle a su pardonné les erreurs du passé. Elle a su trouvé des amis sur qui compter. Elle a su trouvé l'amour.

Aujourd'hui elle est heureuse.

Alors je suis heureux moi aussi. Je ne dirais pas que je ne suis pas jaloux, j'ai déjà assez menti dans ma vie comme ça.

Mais je suis heureux.

Après tout, la seule chose que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est son sourire...

**Fin**

* * *

_Comme j'ai remarqué qu'avec du chantage ça marche beaucoup mieux, je pense que je vais réinstaurer les "5 reviews"..._

_ Je rigole, mais vous pouvez laisser des reviews quand même ! x)_


	9. Disparition

_Le neuvième, enfin ! Désolé pour l'attente, je n'avais vraiment plus d'inspiration (ni la motivation, je l'avoue... ^^'). au passage j'en profite pour faire une petite annonce : si il y a des situations particulières ou un thème que vous aimeriez voir- en rapport avec le reste, bien entendu- n'hésitez pas ! Je ne pourrais pas satisfaire tout le monde, vu que j'ai déjà une idée de la suite et qu'il faudra que ça colle avec, mais je ferait de mon mieux !_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Disparition**

Dès que il se réveilla, Kyo su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Rien.

Ou plutôt personne...

La place à côté de lui sur le futon était vide et froide, comme si la personne qui l'avait occupée était partie depuis longtemps. Il regarda autour de lui à la lueur de l'aube naissante. La pièce dans laquelle il était n'avait pas changée depuis la veille. Sobre, de couleur claire, uniquement meublée d'une table basse, d'un coffre à vêtement et du futon sur lequel il était maintenant assis. Il se leva lentement se disant que cette journée commençait bien mal. Il passa à côté de la table sans la voir et alla directement ouvrir le coffre. Il manquait un kimono. Le vert, celui assorti à ses yeux. Tout le reste était là, rangé bien sagement.

Il sortit de la chambre _presque_ rapidement, oubliant au passage de refermer la porte derrière lui et s'engagea _presque_ en courant dans le couloir sombre de l'auberge.

Presque.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il était inquiet, n'est-ce-pas ?

Pourquoi le Grand Kyo s'inquiéterait-il de ne pas voir son serviteur n°1 au réveil, hein ? Même si ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de se lever si tôt -la planche à pain avait plutôt tendance à faire la grasse mat'- et qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu partir. Ni même se lever. Pourtant elle avait pris le temps de ce changer, et ce n'est pas pour dire mais elle n'est pas non plus un modèle de discrétion. Et il faisait quoi lui pendant qu'elle se faisait la malle ? Il n'était pas en train de se battre, ni même de se bourrer au saké, ce qui, entre nous, aurait été un chouilla plus glorieux... Non, il avait décidé que la nuit il dormait. Triste constatation. A quoi ça sert d'être un démon Mibu, si on n'est même pas capable de se rendre compte que quelqu'un bouge à côté de soi ? C'est du joli ! En plus, il y avait fort à parier que la fille s'était _encore _fourré dans je ne sais quelle galère... La vie est dure parfois, même pour le dernier des Mibu. Donc c'est quand même légèrement (un tout petit peu, pas plus ! ) anxieux qu'il entra dans la salle commune de l'auberge qui était... Vide. Personne. Pas un chat. Enfin on a compris, la gamine n'y était pas. Il continua ses recherches dans la rue. Le soleil pointait à peine et seuls les plus courageux étaient déjà dehors. Il faut dire qu'en ce début de printemps, les matinées étaient encore fraiches. Qu'est ce que la planche à pain pouvait bien faire dehors à cette heure ? Elle était pas un peu folle sur les bords ? Surtout qu'elle avait un don pour ce faire enlever, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il était sur que même les fils des plus riches seigneurs ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Elle servait d'otage à n'importe qui pour à peu près tout et n'importe quoi...Ça allait des chantages pour attirer Kyo, aux enlèvement shopping d'Akari, en passant par les imbéciles qui voulaient finir en rondelles. Très fines. Donc pourquoi était-elle sortie seule à cette heure ? Elle ne savait pas que c'était le moment préféré des psychopathes (après minuit, bien entendu) ? Non parce qu'après c'est lui qui devait venir la chercher ( sauf pour les virées magasins avec Akari. Il était allé la chercher une fois. ( Pour qu'elle lui donne son porte-monnaie. Soyons clair, il n'était pas _du tout_ inquiet de la laisser faire les boutiques avec le travesti...) Il avait fini avec des sacs plein les bras. Il ne se referait pas avoir). Pas que ça le dérangeait plus que ça... Ça lui faisait une bonne raison de se battre et d'éviter au Tenro de rouiller. C'est que maintenant que l'ex-Roi-Rouge était mort et que le pays était en paix, il n'y avait plus trop de champs de bataille pour dégainer son sabre. Bien sur il continuait sa quête pour devenir le plus fort, mais les hommes ordinaires ne pouvaient être comparer à la puissance Mibu. Oda avait raison en fin de compte. Quand on est tout en haut, qu'est ce qu'on se fait ch... s'embête ! Donc si la fille s'était fait enlever ce n'était pas si grave. N'empêche qu'elle était sortie toute seule de la chambre. Si quelqu'un était entré il l'aurait forcement senti. Et si elle était partie pour ne plus revenir ? Qu'elle l'ai quitté définitivement ? Impossible. Elle avait trop besoin de lui. Et puis elle ne l'avait pas attendu trois ans pour le fuir après. Et si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle partait comme ça ? Après tout s'il ne l'avait pas entendu aujourd'hui il était tout à fait possible qu'elle l'ai déjà fait avant. Peut-être qu'elle le trompait ? Non. Elle l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Aucun homme ne pouvait l'égaler. Mais elle était où, bon sang ?! Il avait déjà fait le tour du village et pas une seule trace d'elle ! Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à demander si quelqu'un l'avait vu quand même ?! Alors qu'il passait devant une boutique, il surprit une conversation. Une dame toute en rondeurs parlait avec un gros bonhomme moustachu qui semblait être le gérant.

- Je l'ai aidée à se relever, la pauvre petite avait l'air affolée comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses ! Elle avait les genoux en sang, et quand je lui ai demander si ça allait elle m'a fait un pauvre sourire et elle est repartie... Ah, que je m'en veux ! J'aurais du la retenir ! Mon fils est médecin vous savez ? Il aurait pu la soigner et ils auraient fait connaissance... ils seraient tombés amoureux et ce seraient marier ! Mon fils est très beau vous savez ? C'est qu'elle était jolie ! Des longs cheveux clairs et de grand yeux verts ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir des petits-enfants métisses !

Alors que Kyo allait demander (exiger sous forme de question ) où était aller la fille et en profiter pour remettre en place les idées de cette vieille pie sur le futur de son fils et de SA planche à pain, le gérant intervint lui sauvant involontairement la vie.

- La petite blonde ? Je l'ai vu passer, elle allait vers la forêt ! Elle avait l'air complètement perdue …

Kyo n'attendit pas la suite et partit en courant vers le le bois sombre. Il parcouru quelques mètres sous le couvert des arbres avant de la trouver enfin. Elle était assise sur une pierre, ses pieds nus dans ruisseau, ses genoux égratignés fraichement lavés et ses yeux fixant le vide devant elle. Il s'approcha lentement, sans un bruit.

- C'est là que tu te cachais...

Yuya ne sursauta même pas. Elle se retourna lentement et lui servit un faux sourire.

- Tu m'as fait peur...

Kyo ne se laissa pas démonter par cette étrange attitude et repris :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais horriblement chaud. Et j'avais soif aussi. J'ai voulu prendre quelque chose à boire à l'auberge, mais il n'y avait personne... Alors je suis venue ici. Dit-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Kyo leva un sourcil du genre « c'est quoi c't connerie, tu crois vraiment que je vais gober un truc pareil ? ». Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et se rapprocha encore jusqu'à pouvoir la toucher. Il essuya les traces de larmes sur ses joues d'un revers du pouce.

- Ça aussi c'est parce que tu avais soif ? Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, le détaillant du regard, ne savant plus trop quoi penser. Soudain elle fondit en larmes en se jetant dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu tellement peur ! Tout le monde était en train de mourir. Il y avait Oda dans le corps de Nozomu, l'ex-Roi-Rouge et des monstres partout... Ils voulaient tous nous tuer, je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Et tu n'étais pas là ! S'écria t-elle en abattant ses poings sur son torse.

Kyo, désemparé, referma maladroitement ses bras sur elle, la serrant doucement contre lui. Elle avait fait un cauchemar ! Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle fois faisait ce genre de rêve, alors pour quoi se mettait elle dans un tel état ?

- Je suis là... dit-il simplement.

- Menteur ! Tu vas repartir, comme tu l'as fait avant ! Tu vas me laisser toute seule ! Comme Nozomu ! Je te déteste ! Je vous déteste tout les deux !

Alors là il y avait un problème. Encore qu'elle dise qu'elle le déteste... elle le faisait à longueur de temps. Mais qu'elle dise qu'elle déteste son frère ? Impossible. Il y avait forcement un truc pas net. Il posa sa paume sur le front de la fille. Évidemment qu'elle délirait ! Elle était brulante !

- On rentre planche à pain...

- Je ne suis pas une planche à pain !

Au moins il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

- De toute façon je te sers juste de porte-monnaie ! Pour toi je ne suis qu'une gamine stupide et bruyante ! Pourquoi tu resterais avec moi, hein ? Va t-en ! Pars !

Et voilà qu'elle repartait dans son délire... Il fallait vraiment tout lui dire... Kyo s'assit par terre en poussant un long soupir las. Ce qu'elle pouvait être fatigante des fois !

- Écoute, si je voulais partir, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Et si je te supporte, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. Tu ne crois pas... Yuya ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Kyo poussa un autre soupir énervé. Il lui offrait une phrase complète avec sujet, verbe CONJUGUER, complément et en prime il l'avait appelée par son prénom pour la première fois depuis... depuis longtemps et elle n'était toujours pas contente ? Il était où le problème ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Je suis heureuse.

L'homme haussa un sourcil perplexe. Pourquoi pleurait-elle si elle était heureuse ? Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes.

Fin

* * *

Reviews ? :)


	10. Douze heures

_Et de 10 ! Ce chapitre n'a pas grand intérêt, je trouve... Je suis partie sur une idée de base et j'ai dérivé... Du coup il est plus long que prévu. Je vous laisses juges ! _

_Encore une fois je vous laisse deviner qui est le narrateur.^^ _

_Bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

**Douze heures.**

Je m'en rappelle encore comme si c'était hier.

J'avais dans les quatre ans à peu près et Tonton Kyoshiro était passé prendre le thé avec Tata Sakyua et leur fille Mitsuki. Akari aussi était là. En faite ça faisait plus de deux semaine qu'elle squattait à la maison. C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas ou quoi... Non elle est plutôt gentille avec moi – elle me raconte même des secrets avant de dormir. Mais voir quelqu'un de temps en temps c'est pas comme vivre avec et elle commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. Faut dire aussi qu'elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir me déguiser en Papa. Au début c'était drôle, mais quand on doit rester pendant des heures assis au pied d'un arbre sans bouger pour faire plaisir à une fangirl hystérique, il y a des limites quand même. Bref, si je supportais cette présence encombrante c'est parce que ma mère avait triplé de volume et que le petit frère ou la petite sœur n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. C'était assez impressionnant je dois dire et peut être un peu effrayant aussi... Me dire qu'une nouvelle personne allait entrée dans ma vie, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, avait quelque chose d'étrange et d'excitant à la fois. J'étais pressé de voir à quoi allait ressembler ce nouvel être et en même temps je redoutais son arrivée, comme si tout mes repères allaient voler en éclats. Ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant, il y avait eu Miyuki avant. Mais j'étais trop petit pour m'en rappeler, alors c'était tout de même assez nouveau pour moi. Par contre Miyuki n'avait pas l'air troublée pour un sou et passait son temps perché sur le ventre rond de maman et moins à jouer avec moi. En faite je crois que j'étais simplement jaloux de cette attention que tout le monde semblait porter à cet enfant à naitre. Non mais sérieusement, tout le monde à l'air aussi con quand il voit une femme enceinte ? Parce que j'ai vu passer de sacrés spécimens, je peux vous le dire... Par exemple ce tigre, dont je ne citerais pas la couleur, qui bavait avec un air d'imbécile heureux rêveur, comme si on lui avait dit que c'était lui le père... Je vous jure que malgré mon impressionnant sang froid, j'ai eu des sueurs froides. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait lui sauter dessus, du coup je l'ai mordu et je me suis fait gronder ( même si ma mère avait plus l'air soulagée qu'en colère, quand je disais qu'il était flippant ! ). Donc le faite que de nouvelles personnes viennent _encore _s'extasier sur un bout de peau -tout porteur de vie qu'il soit- ne m'enchantait pas spécialement.

* * *

Les adultes s'étaient installés dans le salon et discutaient de tout et de rien... Rien de bien passionnant en somme. Mon père avait mystérieusement disparu quelques minutes auparavant, prétextant devoir aller chercher du saké. Maman avait bien essayer de le retenir, mais rien à faire, il avait disparu en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. J'aurais bien voulu l'accompagner mais il y avait Mitsuki alors... Non ! Je sais ce que vous pensez, ce n'est absolument pas ça ! C'est juste que j'avais rarement l'occasion de voir ma cousine et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter un peu pendant qu'elle était là, c'est tout... On jouait donc à la balle dans le jardin, Mitsuki, Miyuki et moi, quand soudain nous avons entendu un bruit d'objets ce brisants et un cri de douleur, suivi d'une multitude d'exclamations surprises. Nous sommes accourus le plus rapidement que nous le permettaient nos petites jambes, moi en tête les deux filles me suivant de peu. Je me suis arrêté sur le pas de la porte , mais les filles, n'ayant pas prévue l'arrêt, me sont rentrées dedans et nous nous sommes tout les trois retrouvés à plat ventre par terre... Un second cri me sortit de mon espèce de trauma post cassage de figure. La première chose que j'ai vu c'est les débris de tasses un peu partout et un liquide -probablement du thé- qui s'infiltrait lentement entre les lattes de bois du sol. Ma mère était à genou par terre et crispait ses mains sur son ventre.

J'ai regardé autour de moi pour voir ce qui aurais bien pu la blesser et je me précipitais vers elle en poussant un cri de guerre très convaincant ( si, si je vous jure !). Tellement convaincant que Kyoshiro n'a pas hésité une seconde à m'envoyer un couteau de cuisine -ne me demander pas d'où il le sortait, je n'en ai moi même aucune idée- qui me serait arrivé entre les deux yeux si je ne m'étais baissé à temps ( Vive les réflexes Mibu !). Quand il s'est rendu compte de sa méprise, il a reposé le flacon de médicament douteur qu'il s'apprêtait à m'envoyer -Non mais sérieusement, où il cache tout ça ?!- et s'est reconcentré sur ma mère. Elle avait l'air de terriblement souffrir. J'ai demandé à Akari, qui était la seule à peu près calme, ce qui ce passait. Elle a répondu un « C'est le bébé... » et a emmené ma mère dans sa chambre avec l'aide de Sakuya.

* * *

Le reste est assez vague et je me souviens juste que ça a duré longtemps. Très longtemps. Il était environ 19 h quand ça a commencé et le soleil de novembre commençait doucement à décliner. Au début on entendait des cris de temps à autre, puis ils se sont faits de plus en plus régulier et furent bientôt rejoints pas des insultes colorées. Le tout avec les « Va-y Yuya ! », « Pousse ! Respire, voilà doucement.. » de Akari et les bruits de pas des allés-retour incessants de Sakuya en fond sonore.

On s'était réfugiés dans un coin du salon, les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre. Miyuki tremblait contre moi et moi même je n'en menais pas large. Kyoshiro essayait de nous rassurer du mieux possible, chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes et nous serrant tout les trois contre lui quand maman criait plus fort. En faite il avait juste l'air hyper mal et aurait tout donner pour être ailleurs qu'ici. Et loin de me rassurer, les paroles de Kyoshiro me faisaient peur. J'étais au bord de la panique et sur le point de pleurer tant j'avais peur. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Les garçons ne pleurent pas. Je devais être fort pour que Miyuki et Mitsuki ne s'inquiètent pas. Et papa qui n'était toujours pas rentrer...

* * *

Il était minuit quand les premiers pleurs se sont fait entendre. On a tous sursauté. Maman s'était tut et un lourd silence s'était abattu autour de nous. Les pleurs de bébé dans le calme de la maison avaient quelque chose de vraiment flippant. Puis plus rien. Sakuya est sortit quelques instants plus tard de la chambre avec un minuscule nourrisson dans les bras. Elle sourit « C'est un garçon ! ». Kyoshiro s'est approché avec un sourire béat. J'ai failli lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas lui le père, mais j'ai préféré accourir voir ma mère. Elle respirait difficilement reprenant son souffle doucement. Akari avait une tête terrible et semblait avoir un mal de crâne pas possible. Je me jetais dans les bras de ma mère encore secoué et elle me caressa les cheveux doucement, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Soudain elle a poussé un cri à réveiller les morts et Akari m'a repoussé pour l'ausculter. Le « C'est pas vrai ! Y'en a un deuxième ! » qu'elle poussa alerta Kyoshiro qui me rapatria de force dans le salon.

Et l'attente, encore. Cette fois elle criant moins fort. Elle devait être épuisée... Ou peut être ce nous nous qui étions habitués au bruit ?

* * *

L'aube pointait à peine quand les pleurs se firent entendre à nouveaux, suivi de nouveau par ce silence flippant. Tous nos yeux étaient fixé sur le couloir de la chambre, attendant Akari -Sakuya était restée avec nous et le bébé-. La porte s'ouvrit. Mais pas celle que nous attendions. Celle de l'entrée. Papa esquiva le flacon de médicament lancé par mon oncle et se dirigea directement vers la chambre. On restait tous immobiles, n'osant pas le suivre. C'est le « Clac ! » sonore qui nous décida enfin et nous nous sommes tous rués dans la pièce. Mon père avait une belle marque rouge sur la joue droite et ma mère observait le bébé dans ses bras avec un magnifique sourire. Elle était radieuse. Souriait-elle comme cela à ma naissance ? Et à celle de Miyuki ?

Sakuya alla donner le garçon à papa et se retourna vers une Akari épuisée. « Une fille. », répondit celle-ci à la question silencieuse de l'autre femme. Miyuki et moi nous étions rapprochés pour vois les deux nouveaux-nés de plus près. La fille était comme moi, des cheveux blonds et les yeux de notre père. Le garçon était brun et ses yeux fermés ne me permettaient pas d'apercevoir leur couleur.

- Comment allez vous les appeler ?

Kyoshiro qui était resté sur le seuil de la pièce venait de rappeler sa présence par cette simple question. Maman regarda mon père, interrogative. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchit aux prénoms. Pour moi et ma sœur non plus ils n'avaient pas fait cet effort, choisissant les prénoms à la dernière minute.

- Yue !

- Hinata !

Mon exclamation se superposa à celle de ma sœur. Nos parents nous regardèrent, surpris, puis maman nous fit un doux sourire et se pencha vers le bébé dans ses bras.

- Bienvenue... Hinata...

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le garçon et posa sa main en une douce caresse sur son front.

- Yue...

**Fin**

* * *

_Ça vous a plu ? :)_

_Voici la signification des prénoms des enfants :_

_-Hikaru : Briller, étinceler_

_-Miyuki : Belle neige_

_-Yue : Lune_

_-Hinata:Lumière du Soleil_

_-Mitsuki : Belle lune_


	11. Désir égoïste

_Et de 11 ! Au bout de... trois semaines ? Mon dieu que le temps passe vite ! J'ai quelques problèmes de santé en se moment, donc je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre. ( Ça risque d'être un peu long encore une fois...) Cet Os est assez différent de ce que j'ai pu faire avant et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas dans ce chapitre, c'est normal, tout est expliqué à la fin. _

_Sur ce : bonne lecture ! =) _

* * *

**Désir égoïste**

- C'est bon Mahiro, tu peux partir...

- Bien monsieur, fit la jeune femme en s'inclinant.

- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça quand nous sommes seuls ? Dit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire contrit.

- Un certain nombre... répondit le brune souriant à son tour.

- Ce que tu es tête de mule ! Tu ne pourrais pas m'écouter pour une fois ?

- Mais je vous obéis toujours monsieur ! Rétorqua t-elle faussement vexée.

- Tu recommences... se désespéra t-il dans un soupir las.

- Excusez-moi...

Elle s'inclina de nouveau et prit la direction de la sortie quand un murmure l'arrêta :

- Mahiro...

- Oui monsieur ? Dit elle en se retournant.

- Reste.

Un souffle, un murmure. Une prière.

Elle resta muette de surprise quelques instants, puis reprit :

- Je dois y aller, mes ninjas attendent leurs ordres...

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Bon sûr ! Il y a toujours un risque pour qu'on vous attaque pendant la nuit. Vous êtes Shogun maintenant, il fait vous y faire. Vous ne pouvez plus être aussi insouciant qu'avant. Vous avez des responsabilités envers votre pays, envers les gens qui ont cru en vous, envers votre père aussi. Vous ne pouvez pas tout abandonné en vous faisant tuer bêtement, ce ne serait...

- Je sais tout ça ! La coupa t-il, passablement irrité. Je le sais... et pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Depuis que je suis enfant, tout les espoirs ce portaient sur mon frère ainé qui est mort l'année dernière. Je ne m'attendais pas à être choisi comme successeur par mon père. Je n'étais pas près à assumer ce rôle. Il y a deux ans il aurait pu choisir un autre de mes frère, mais maintenant que Ogimaru et Tadayoshi sont morts, je n'ai plus le choix. Tadateru est encore trop jeune pour prendre le pouvoir.

Je n'ai pas le choix, je le sais ! Je sais que j'ai des responsabilités et que je ne peux y échapper ! Je ne dit pas que je ne veux pas être au pouvoir ou je regrettes la décision de mon père. Je dis seulement que je voudrais un peu plus de liberté. Je n'en peux plus d'avoir constamment un garde derrière moi, un ninja dans mon ombre... Je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul ! J'avais beau être l'un des plus faible face aux Mibu, contre les humains ordinaires je suis encore assez fort pour pouvoir me débrouiller seul !

Il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Il s'était mis à crier sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur ?

Mahiro ce rapprocha, inquiète. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son maître de s'emporter ainsi pour ce genre de futilités. En y repensant, il ne lui avait jamais demander de rester non plus.

Hidetada mit son visage dans ses mains et se frotta les yeux, comme pour remettre ses idées en places.

- Ce n'est rien, excuse-moi. Ça va passer...

- Que ce passe t-il ? Hidetada, dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

Le jeune homme eu un rire nerveux.

- C'est maintenant que tu te décides à m'écouter ? Puisque je te dis que ce n'est rien. Va voir tes ninjas maintenant !

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui te tracasse !

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête ?!

- Répond-moi !

L'homme se renfrogna et se mura dans le silence. Mahiro soupira de l'entêtement de l'autre et s'apprêta à partir, abandonnant l'idée de lui faire avouer la cause de son malaise, quand il se décida enfin :

- C'est Yuya...

Nous y voilà. La brune soupira de nouveau. Elle adorait la jeune blonde, mais l'obsession de son maitre pour elle l'agaçait au plus haut point. Pas qu'elle était jalouse ou quoi que ce soit. Non rien de ce genre... C'est juste que quand il parlait d'elle, il devenait... vraiment lourd. Elle comprenait pourquoi la jeune femme n'avait jamais répondu à ses avances...

- Elle va se marier.

Cette fois Mahiro haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- Euh oui... Ça fait plus de trois semaines qu'ils nous l'ont dit...

- Je sais ! Mais ça fait bizarre ! Jusque là je me disais qu'elle pourrait toujours le quitter si ça n'allait pas, qu'elle pourrait refaire sa vie ailleurs et être heureuse.

- Mais elle est heureuse avec Kyo, non ?

- Oui, bien sûr, sinon elle ne l'épouserait pas ! Mais tu sais les choses changent et les gens s'éloignent... Et l'amour fini par disparaître.

- Hidetada, tu me fais peur.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu dis des choses intelligentes, ça ne te ressemble pas !

- Hé ! Je croyais pourtant que, toi, au moins, tu savais que je n'étais pas aussi bête que ce que tout le monde à l'air de le croire ! S'insurgea t-il en se renfrognant.

La jeune brune se mit à rire devant l'air qu'il abordait.

- Ne te fout pas de moi !

- Excuse-moi ! Dit-elle en essayant de se calmer . Je ne voulais pas te vexer ! Désolée ! Continu, je te pris.

Le jeune shogun lui lança un regard mauvais. Il repris un air plus doux et continua néanmoins :

- Tu sais, je l'aime vraiment...

- Même si, elle, elle ne t'aime pas ?

- Bah, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de l'espoir de toute façon... dit il avec un sourire triste. Je suis shogun, c'est mon père qui choisira mon épouse. Raison d'État oblige. Alors je voudrais que la seule femme que j'ai réellement aimé soit heureuse. Tu comprends ?

Mahiro baissa la tête, prise d'un coup au cœur.

- Tu le sais que tu n'as aucune chance ?! Alors pourquoi continu-tu à la poursuivre ? Pourquoi continu-tu à te faire souffrir ?!

- C'est la seule chose que je peux décider de mon plein gré... Que se soit mes rêves, ma femme, mon avenir, tout m'est imposer. Alors je voudrais juste pouvoir continuer à l'aimer. Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai décidé et que personne ne pourra rien y faire. C'est juste un désir égoïste, mais c'est ce qui me permet de continuer à avancer.

- Même si tu te fais du mal ? Insista t-elle

- Pour souffrir, il faut déjà espérer. Or je te l'ai dit : je n'ai pas l'espoir qu'un jour mes sentiments soient réciproque. Donc je n'ai pas mal. Et toi Mahiro? Quels sont tes rêves ?

La jeune femme se releva.

- Mon seul désir est de vous servir, mon seigneur. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant.

Et elle disparu. Hidetada soupira une énième fois. Parler lui avait fait du bien, mais il n'avait toujours pas réussis à se faire obéir. C'était si dur que ça de le tutoyer ? Cette femme finirait par le rendre fou !

* * *

_Cette histoire ce passe en 1608, l'année du retour de Kyo après 3 ans d'absence. Tigre est Shogun depuis 1605. Hidetada est en faite le troisième enfant de Ieyasu Tokunaga, mais son frère ainé - Nobuyasu- a été « exécuté » (en faite il a fait seppuku -suicide rituel- sur ordre de son père) en 1579, l'année de naissance de Hidetada. Donc Tigre n'a jamais connu son premier grand frère. Le frère ainé dont il parle dans cette fiction est donc Tokugawa Ogimaru (aussi appelé Yūki Hideyasu), le second fils de Ieyasu._

_Tadayoshi est le quatrième fils de Ieyasu, est mort en 1607 et Tadateru le cinquième avait 16 ans en 1608. _

_Ieyasu a eu 15 enfant (11 fils et 5 filles) entre 1559 et 1607 dont 7 étaient déjà décédés en 1608. (On ne vivait pas vieux chez les Tokunaga à cette époque...)_

**_Toutes ces infos ont été prises sur wikipédia, je me décharge donc de toutes responsabilités si elles sont erronées !_**

_Je tiens aussi à préciser que pour les dates, j'ai pris celles de la réalité et non celles du manga. ( Je ne suis pas aller vérifier dans le manga, mais il est tout à fait possible que ce soit les mêmes) Comme Tigre est censé avoir 25 ans dans le manga, j'ai fait mes petits calculs et ça colle plutôt bien à la réalité. _

**_/Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, mais comme je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre encore, je le corrigerai plus tard /_**


	12. Le prénom

_Et voilà la chapitre 12 tout droit sorti de mon cerveau ( qui a légèrement cramé pour l'occasion) ! Suite à une grosse crise de flemmingite aigüe (Open office ne connaît pas ce mot... Il me propose flamingante à la place... Ca veut dire quoi flamingante?! XD) j'ai été dans l'incapacité quasi-totale de tapé sur mon ordi ( Sur le CLAVIER de l'ordi ! Ce que vous avez l'esprit mal tourné ! Les 'Machine maltraitée' ça n'existe pas!), juste de quoi pouvoir aller lire des fanfics... Je sais c'est impardonnable, mais c'est incurable! J'essayerai de poster le chapitre 13 avant Noël. Faut pas vous faire trop d'espoir quand même... ( Ce qui est embêtant avec la flemme c'est que c'est chronique...)._

_Ce chapitre ce passe dans l'auberge de Yuya, et se situe soit avant le chapitre 4, soit un peu après, on peut même dire que cette conversation ce passe juste quelques heures avant le chapitre 4... Bref pendant la grossesse de Tokito !_

_Bonne lecture ! x)_

* * *

**Le prénom**

-Dis Yuya, comment vous avez fait pour choisir les prénoms ?

La dite Yuya posa le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer et se retourna vers son amie confortablement installée au comptoir, son ventre proéminent collé au bois sombre.

- Pour les enfants tu veux dire ?

Tokito opina du chef et la blonde reprit :

- En faite on n'y a pas trop réfléchi avant... Ça c'est fait comme ça.

L'ex-sage eu une moue septique.

- Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! On n'en a jamais parlé avec Kyo ! En faite jusqu'à ce que Akari me demande comment j'allais appeler Hikaru, je n'y avais jamais penser ! Et puis pour Miyuki, Yue et Hinata, non plus on n'y a pas réfléchi avant... C'est même les deux ainés qui ont choisi les prénoms des jumeaux, alors tu vois !

Tokito ouvrit de grands yeux surpris comme si on lui avait annoncé une pénurie de sucrerie dans tout le pays- en même temps avec ce qu'elle s'envoie, ça ne serait pas une gros surprise... Ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'il y en ai encore ! (C'est fou ce que ça mange une Tokito enceinte !)-et éclata de rire. Elle se calma devant l'air légèrement boudeur de la blonde.

- Sérieux ?! Jamais, jamais ?!

- Jamais ! S'énerva la jeune femme. Et toi tu y as déjà réfléchi ?

- Évidemment ! J'ai plein d'idées ! Bon Akira n'est pas très chaud pour _Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu,_ je trouve ça mignon pourtant... Mais on finira bien par ce mettre d'accord... Avant la naissance !

- Ça va hein ! On en a trouvé, c'est le principal. Et puis nous, au moins, on choisi des prénoms _normaux_ !

- _Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu, _c'est normal comme prénom !

- Non, je te jure c'est pas normal ! Ou alors on a une vision _très_ différente de la normalité ! Écoute Akira pour une fois ! Laisse le choisir, il en va de la vie sociale de votre enfant !

Un air peiné prit place sur le beau visage de Tokito.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Prise de remords, Yuya essaya de se justifier :

- Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas joli (même si elle le pense très fort), juste qu'il vaut mieux que tu laisse Akira y réfléchir... Tout seul.

- Alors tu es d'accord ! Dit Tokito en reprenant du poil de la bête (Non, elle ne va pas arracher les poils de Bonten pour se les faire en tisane ! Faut arrêter de fumer la moquette !). Toi aussi tu adores ! Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à me piquer mon idée ! Sinon je serais obligée de te faire payer les droits d'auteur !

- Pas moyen ! Ne m'incruste pas dans tes délires sans mon autorisation, s'il te plaît !

Ignorant la dernière réplique, la petite blonde continua sur sa lancé :

_- _Et _Teipotemarama _pour une fille ! Avoue que ça claque plus que Tôru ou Hana _*_ !

- Tokito, les prénoms à rallonge ce n'est pas forcement le bon choix... Tu va finir avec une extinction de voix si tu dois l'appeler toutes les deux minutes !

- Xiao-mei alors ? C'est pas trop long ça ?!

- Rejeté ! C'est le nom de la femme à Luciole... (voir chap 6*) Et puis il te reste encore trois mois pour choisir, prends ton temps ! Tu en aura d'autres des enfants, pas la peine de choisir les prénoms les plus... elle hésita quelques secondes, cherchant les bons mots pour ne pas blesser son amie. Les plus comme ça !

- Ça non alors ! S'écria la Mibu. C'est la dernière fois que je tombe enceinte ! Yuya tu fais ce que tu veux, libre à toi d'avoir autant de mômes que ça te chante, mais très peu pour moi ! Une seule fois, ça me suffi !

Ce fut au tour de Yuya de rigoler de bon cœur.

- C'est pas toi qui, à la base, voulais un bébé ?

- Si c'est elle !

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement vers le nouvel arrivant. Akira vint se placer derrière la petite blonde, entoura son ventre de ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- Et elle ose se plaindre ! Tu y crois toi Yuya !? Dit il avec un air faussement choqué qui fit s'agrandir le sourire de Yuya et la moue boudeuse de Tokito.

- Allez fais pas la tête, se moqua gentiment l'ex chasseuse de prime. Je t'offre les cinq gâteaux que tu as réussi à engloutir en moins d'une demi heure, pour me faire pardonnée !

- Trop aimable, grogna l'autre, un sourire traître étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

Bonten qui les observait de loin ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ah ce que les enfants grandissent vite ! Son petit Akira allait déjà devenir papa ! Dire qu'il l'avait connu enfant et que maintenant il était devenu si mature sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Yuya aussi avait bien grandit depuis le jour où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il allait continuer à les observer grandir et voir ce que ces enfants pourraient devenir dans le futur.

Le cri de rage de Tokito le ramena au présent. La future mère poursuivait comme elle pouvait un Akira hilare dans la salle commune de l'auberge et Yuya était à moitier morte de rire derrière son comptoir. Une chose était sure, il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer !

* * *

* (_Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu_) _J'avoue, j'ai piqué l'idée à Sofie Audouin-Mamikonian ! ^^''_

_*(Tôru et Hana)_ _Font partis des prénoms les plus communs au Japon en ce moment_

_*Je tiens à dire que Luciole ne s'est pas vraiment marier avec un panda géant miniature, je suis pas si méchante que ça !_

* * *

Reviews ? :)


	13. Révélation

_Comme promis voilà le chapitre 13 avant Noël ! Désolé pour le titre version twilight, j'avais vraiment aucune idée. - -' Donc dans ce chapitre il y a la révélation (d'où le titre) de l'appelation de la descendance de nos chers Akira et Tokito ! J'ai hésité à vous faire poireauter encore un peu, mais comme c'est Noël, j'ai décidé d'être généreuse ! ^^ Pour le prochain chapitre j'ai promis de faire du Kyo et comme cette tête de mule ne se laisse pas faire, ça risque d'être long. Et comme je dois finir un OS qui est en cours depuis bien trop longtemps je ne le posterais suremment pas avant l'année prochaine ! ^^' _

_J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous et à toutes de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année et plein de bonheur !_

_Bonne lecture et à l'année prochaine ! x)_

* * *

**Révélation**

- Akira je vais te tuer !

Je l'aurais parié ! C'est _encore_ de ma faute ! J'y suis pour rien moi ! Enfin si, un peu, quand même... Mais comment j'aurais pu savoir moi ?! Je ne pouvais pas deviner ! Je ne suis pas chaman !

Par contre Sakuya, elle, elle l'est, et elle ne s'est pas gênée pour annoncer la _bonne_ nouvelle à une Tokito enceinte de huit mois dopée aux hormones. En plus d'être déjà _légèrement_ irritable en temps ordinaire, les hormones n'arrangent rien et elle est devenu carrément insupportable. Alors quand Sakuya s'est ramenée comme une fleur pour nous annoncer la nouvelle, j'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler ! Dans la catégorie 'faire flipper Tokito pour que Akira en prenne plein la figure', elle remporte la palme haut la main ! Pourtant je n'aurais pas cru que quelqu'un puisse détrôner Yuya. En effet depuis que celle-ci a donné ses impressions sur l'accouchement (voir chap 4) à ma petite blonde, elle est -en plus d'être_ petite_ et_ blonde_- devenu complètement hystérique ! Elle n'aurait pas pu se taire ?! Elle n'a rien dit à Yuya, alors pourquoi me faire ça à moi ?! Elle m'en veut c'est obligé ! Pourtant je ne me souviens pas lui avoir fait quelque chose qui puisse me valoir _ça_ ! C'est de la torture pure et dure !

En faite ce n'est pas tant la nouvelle en elle même qui dérange- en temps normal Tokito aurait suremment sauté de joie- , c'est la nouvelle associer à ce qu'a dit Yuya il y a quelques temps. Elles ne sont pas 'sœur' pour rien !

_« Je crois que le pire c'était pour les jumeaux »+ « Félicitations pour vos jumeaux ! » = _pas bon du tout ! Je crois qu'avec Tokito on a fait le rapprochement en même temps. Je... J'ai eu comme un...bug. Un arrêt total des fonctions neuronales pendant plusieurs secondes et c'est seulement quand Tokito a lâché l'assiette qu'elle était en train de laver, -pour une fois qu'elle faisait la vaisselle... - qui s'est éclatée en mille morceaux sur le sol dans un fracas de tous les diables, que j'ai enfin repris mes esprits. Un silence lourd s'est installé pendant plusieurs minutes, puis :

- Pardon ?

Mauvais. C'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit à ce moment là. De un, Tokito n'avait pas encore hurlé ce qui laissait envisager qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser, de deux, le ton qu'elle avait employer ne me disait rien de bon pour la suite. Et j'avais raison (comme toujours !).

- Tu peux répéter ? Avait-elle dit avec un immense faux sourire, assez flippant je dois dire.

Sakuya aussi avait du comprendre qu'elle avait fait une boulette, parce qu'elle a commencé à reculer prudemment.

- Euh... Félicitations ?

- Non, ça j'ai compris... Après !

- ...pour les jumeaux ?

- Akira je vais te tuer !

* * *

Vous comprenez maintenant ?! Et comme si c'était pas assez pour la journée, les jumeaux ont décidé que ce serait le moment idéal pour montrer le bouts de leur nez ! C'est officiel : je suis mort ! Donc en ce moment je suis devant la porte de la chambre à attendre. Akari m'a mis à la porte en marmonnant un truc inintelligible sur des oreilles pauvres, de têtes qui exploses et de voix surpuissantes... J'ai pas trop compris. C'est pas que je voulais absolument rester non plus... Je suis déjà aveugle, si je deviens sourd je serais pas dans la m... dans de beaux draps !

* * *

C'est si long... J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps. Comment font les autres pour supporter ça ? Je n'en peux plus ! Vite que ça s'arrête ! Yuya me parle. Elle essaye de me rassurer je crois... Peut être. Je ne comprends pas ! Je sais pas, je sais plus ! J'ai pas les idées claires, j'ai le tête qui tourne ! J'ai pas bu de saké pourtant ! Je crois que je suis légèrement en anxieux (= totalement en panique)... Mon dieu, faites que ça s'arrête !

* * *

Enfin ! C'est fini ! Akari me dit de rentrer. Je m'approche doucement. J'ai peur. J'ai tuer plusieurs centaines de personnes, j'ai parcouru d'innombrables champs de batailles, j'ai frôler la mort plus d'une fois et pourtant... J'ai peur. Je suis mort de trouille. Pas de Tokito, ni de ses menaces de mort dans d'horrible souffrances, mais du petit être dans ses bras.

Elle est heureuse. Je n'ai jamais ressenti Tokito aussi heureuse. C'est drôle comme cette seule constatation suffi à faire passer ma peur de trouille incalculable à panique totale et définitive. Ma peau à dépasser le stade du translucide depuis longtemps, je me demande d'ailleurs font comment les autres pour encore me voir...

Je m'assieds lentement à côté de Tokito. Sakuya me met d'autorité la deuxième petite chose dans les bras. Je tremble. Tellement petit , tellement fragile ! Je vais le faire tomber, c'est sur !

Une main douce se pose sur mon épaule et Yuya me murmure à l'oreille :

- Ne t'en fait pas, Kyo aussi tremblait la première fois.

Je sais pas si c'est sensé me rassurer, mais en tous cas ça marche. Je passe doucement mes doigts sur le visage du bébé. Je n'ai jamais regretter d'avoir perdu la vu, mais là, maintenant, j'aimerais pouvoir voir, même rien qu'une seconde.

- Dis Tokito, ils sont comment ?

- Magnifiques !

C'est le premier mot qu'elle prononce depuis que je suis entré et je sens mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. C'est étrange cette sensation. J'ai envie de pleurer mais c'est tellement agréable. Je crois que je suis heureux. Une perle salée coule sur ma joue pour atterrir sur la joue de l'enfant dans mes bras. Mon enfant. Tokito essuie l'eau d'un geste doux.

- C'est une fille.

Puis elle caresse la tête de l'autre bébé et continu :

- Et lui c'est un garçon.

Je voudrais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Tu sais pour les prénoms...

Aïe, je le sens mal. Si elle sort un autre de ses prénoms à rallonge je sens que je vais lui en vouloir toute ma vie d'avoir gâché ce moment magique. Je hoche néanmoins la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Pour lui, commence t-elle en berçant doucement le garçon, je pensais à "Ren".

Elle fait une petite pause et pose ses yeux sur _notre_ fille :

- Et pour cette petite princesse,"Aya". Tu en dis quoi ?

Un immense sourire étire mes lèvres. Je suis définitivement heureux !

- Je t'aime !

**Fin**

* * *

**_Pour Noël je voudrais des reviews siouplait ! ^0^_**


	14. Cette gamine n'est pas normale !

_Je sais que c'est déjà le 16, mais il n'est jamais trop tard ! Alors Bonne Année! :D _

_Comme promis voici un petit chapitre sur Kyo ! Sur Yuya, Kyoshiro, Sakuya aussi, mais du Kyo quand même ! XD_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Cette gamine n'est pas normale !**

Il était Kyo aux yeux de démon. Il était l'homme aux mille victimes. Il était un assassin. Son seul nom suffisant à faire pleurer les enfants, à effrayer les criminels, à faire trembler le Japon tout entier. Il était l'Invincible, le seul et l'unique Survivant des vrais Mibu, peuple de Dieux meurtriers. Il était alcoolique, pervers, obsédé, borné, vicieux, malsain, il passait son temps à fumer et ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Bref, pas quelqu'un de sympathique.

Alors pourquoi ?!

Pourquoi est-ce que cette chose était en train de gazouiller joyeusement dans ses bras comme si c'était la plus belle chose du monde ?!

Franchement, cette gamine n'était pas normale...

- Kyo... Tu vas finir par lui faire peur si tu continus à faire cette tête !

Mais il ne demandait que ça, lui faire peur ! C'était dans l'ordre des choses ! Il était Kyo aux yeux de démon tout de même ! Pas un bisounours !

Kyoshiro poussa un soupir accablé et repris l'enfant.

- Tu ne peux pas faire un petit effort ? Elle ne va pas te manger tu sais.

Kyo lui lança un regard meurtrier et vida son verre de thé cul sec. Le thé de Sakuya -malgré l'aspect plus que douteux- restait définitivement le meilleur. Mais il ça il ne lui dirait sûrement jamais.

Quand il avait décidé de venir rendre visite à Kyoshiro et Sakuya avec la planche à pain, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver avec un truc baveux non identifier dans les bras. Quand ils étaient arrivés, la jeune brune les avait accueillis avec un « Je vous attendais » comme si elle avait toujours su qu'ils allaient venir- et elle le savait sûrement- elle les avait ensuite installés à la table du séjour, leur servant un thé. C'est sur ces entrefaits que Kyoshiro avait fait son apparition, un petit être dans ses bras. kyo sursauta presque quand il le vit (Un Mibu ne sursaute pas !). Il ne savait pas que Kyoshiro avait un enfant. En faite il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il pourrait en avoir un jour. Pour lui Kyoshiro allait finir par mourir assassiner ou de la maladie de la Mort, seul, sans personne. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que celui-ci puisse fonder une famille. Même après la mort de l'Ex Roi-Rouge, cette idée ne lui avait jamais traverser l'esprit.

Alors imaginez sa surprise quand le brun lui avait refourgué d'autorité le bébé dans les bras sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre. Il avait failli laisser sortir un son pas très viril de ses lèvres, mais s'était retenu in extremis. Son honneur était sauf, c'était toujours ça de gagner. Kyo avait fait une drôle de tête et n'avait pas arrêter d'envoyer d'étranges regards au bébé tout le temps qu'il l'avait eu dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, la planche à pain observait la fillette par dessus l'épaule du démon, émerveillée et posait mille et unes questions au jeunes parents qui répondaient avec enthousiasme. Ils apprirent ainsi que la petite Mitsuki était née au début du printemps et qu'elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde...

Quand Kyo avait commencé à faire des grimaces étranges, Kyoshiro s'était finalement décidé à récupérer sa fille, désireux de la garder en un seul morceau. Il proposa à la jeune blonde de la prendre et celle-ci s'empressa d'accepter. Dès que le bébé fut dans ses bras, son visage s'illumina et un doux sourire pris place sur ses lèvres. Kyo jeta un regard de biais à sa planche à pain. Comment était-il humainement possible de s'extasier à ce point devant un ersatz d'humain fripé version miniature ? Ce n'était même pas le sien en plus ! Yuya planta ses yeux dans les siens et son sourire s'agrandit encore si c'était possible. Ce qu'elle était belle...

* * *

Alors que tout ce passait pour le mieux (ou presque), Sakuya posa LA question. Celle qui ne fallait pas poser. Parce que Sakuya est chamane, ça tout le monde le sait. Tout le monde sait aussi qu'elle peut lire l'avenir, qu'elle est monstrueusement maladroite et que son thé est tout bonnement divin... Ce qu'on sait moins par contre, c'est qu'elle à le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Les pieds joins, les mains dans le dos et les yeux fermés...

- Et vous ? Est-ce que vous y pensez ?

C'est dingue ce qu'une simple question peut faire changer l'ambiance du tout au tout. Yuya devint rouge à en faire crever une tomate de jalousie, Kyo se figea et Kyoshiro rit jaune.

- Eh, bah, disons que... Bafouilla la jeune blonde.

- Comme ça votre enfant pourra jouer avec Mitsuki ! S'exclama la brune, toute joyeuse.

Kyo blêmit. Jamais. Jamais il n'aurait d'enfant ! Il avait déjà une femme, il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop non plus !

La fillette se mit soudainement à pleurer.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Définitivement impossible !

**Fin**

* * *

_Je sais c'est du vu et revu, mais c'est tellement bon ! On ne s'en lasse pas ! XD_

_reviews ?!_


	15. Dis Mahiro

_Tada ! Encore un chapitre ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, j'ai l'immense honneur, l'incroyable privilège, l'ultime faveur, ce qui me vaudra gloire et estime éternelle : le chapitre 15 ! On applaudit bien fort ! Plus sérieusement je m'excuse de la taille plus que réduite de ce chapitre que j'ai quand même mis trois semaines à pondre (oui, je n'écris pas, je ponds les OS, c'est probablement pour ça qu'ils mettent autant de temps à sortir...) et j'espère me rattraper avec le prochain ! En attendant je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture et n'hésiter surtout pas à vous plaindre en laissant des reviews !_

* * *

**Dis Mahiro…**

- Dis Mahiro, pourquoi Tigre il est idiot ?

Mahiro se retourna lentement et posa ses yeux sur la petite tête brune qui la fixait de ses grands yeux innocents. L'enfant avait attraper son kimono et ne semblait pas près de le lâcher. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et elle s'était encore fait avoir. Et après ça se dit ninja au service de sa majesté ! Elle se faisait attraper par des gamins de six ans et elle se disait apte à diriger la garde du shogun ?! La bonne blague ! Bon, pour sa défense, le gamin en question était le fils de Kyo aux yeux de démon, l'homme le plus fort du monde, et de Yuya Shiina, la meilleure chasseuse de prime que le Japon ai connu. Et en prime il avait le don de faire disparaître son aura quand ça l'arrangeait. En bref : l'arme ultime. Il aurait pu faire un bon ninja, si seulement il n'était pas aussi curieux ! Une vrai maladie ! Avant c'était Kyoshiro sa cible favorite mais depuis quelques temps il lui faisait la tête pour une raison encore non élucidée, et en attendant il avait jeté son dévolu sur la manieuse d'araignée.

- Pourtant, ma maman elle m'a dit que c'était lui l'homme qui dirige tout le Japon tout entier ! Reprit le petit garçon.

- Tu sais Yue, ce n'est pas qu'il est vraiment idiot... Commença la jeune brune.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- C'est juste qu'il fait un peu... le pitre, de temps en temps... Pour amuser la galerie et se faire remarquer. Tu comprends ?

L'enfant réfléchit un moment les yeux dans le vague, puis hocha la tête convaincu.

- D'accord !

Puis il bascula la tête sur le côté dans un mouvement tout à fait irrésistible .

- Alors pourquoi Rouge ?

- Rouge ? Demanda une Mahiro complètement décontenancée par le soudain changement de sujet.

Une autre des caractéristiques de Yue -outre sa curiosité insatiable et sa frimousse irrésistible- était sa faculté innée à passer d'un sujet étrange, à un autre encore plus bizarre.

- Rouge, comme dans Tigre Rouge. Alors pourquoi rouge ?

- Parce qu'il est habiller en rouge ?! Répondit le jeune femme incertaine.

C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi Rouge ? Pourquoi pas bleu, vert, jaune ou beige tant qu'on y est ! On n'a pas idée d'avoir des surnoms aussi débile aussi ! Le petit brun ne sembla pas se formaliser de cette réponse plus qu'évasive et continua sur sa lancée :

- Mais pourquoi Tigre alors ? Rouge parce que ses habits sont rouges, mais il est pas un Tigre ! Alors pourquoi Tigre ?

C'est vrai qu'il ne ressemblait pas un tigre... Pas assez gracieux, pas assez souple, pas assez majestueux (on peut être shogun et ne pas être majestueux, Tigre en est un exemple parfait !), pas assez puissant *, pas assez... félin. En fait il n'avait pas grand chose d'animal... Peut être un léger air de famille avec les paresseux à la limite... Mais décidément pas un tigre.

- Parce que Poussin Jaune, c'est pas très impressionnant et ça n'a pas trop la classe !

Yue éclata de rire. Mahiro laissa un doux sourire remonter ses pommettes. Il avait vraiment le rire de sa mère. (En même temps, le rire de Kyo, on ne l'entend pas très souvent...)

- Maintenant tu veux bien lâcher mon kimono avant que la trace de ta main soit imprimée dessus, que je puisse retourner travailler ?! J'ai un poussin jaune idiot à surveiller, moi !

Le petit brun lâcha le vêtement, des résidus de fou rire accrochés aux lèvres. Mahiro allait reprendre son chemin quand soudain Yue sembla se souvenir de quelque chose de très important. Il rattrapa la main de la jeune ninja et la serra l'empêchant d'avancer. Il regarda le sol quelques instants comme dans une intense réflexion, puis il releva la tête plantant ses émeraudes dans le regard noir* de l'adulte et lui asséna le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Dis Mahiro, c'est comment qu'on fait les enfants ?

**Fin**

* * *

_Voilà la question que tout le monde attendait ! XD Encore un chapitre sur le petit Yue ! Celui-ci se situe peu de temps après le chap 7._

_Dans le chapitre 13 j'ai donné les prénoms des enfants de Tokito et d'Akira, et comme la question à été posée : Ren veux dire « Lotus » et Aya « soie tissée » et par extension « beautée sauvage ». Encore une fois ces infos sont Made in Wikipédia donc je me décharge de toutes responsabilités en cas d'erreur !_

_(*) _

_Puissant en musculature dans ce cas là._

_Regard noir, parce que Mahiro à les yeux noirs, pas parce qu'elle lui fait les gros yeux._

* * *

_Reviews ?! x)_


	16. Dis Mahiro (Bonus)

_Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, juste un petit bonus en lien avec le chap 15 !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tigre Rouge se promenait tranquillement, profitant du trouble de Mahiro pour délaisser ses occupations de shogun. En effet celle-ci s'était absentée quelles minutes pour une raison quelconque et quand elle était revenu, elle paraissait... confuse, distraite. Donc il en avait profité pour aller faire un tour. Il avançais vers l'auberge de Yuya, dans l'optique de vider la réserve de saké, quand il vit le petit Yue en train d'envoyer des ondes mentales au potager (entendez ici qu'il regarde la terre très intensément, comme si il espérait y faire pousser quelque chose rien qu'avec la pensée.). Il s'approcha donc. Il connaissait la curiosité maladive de l'enfant, sa réputation n'était plus à faire, mais étrangement, Yue ne lui posait que très rarement des questions et le plus souvent celles-ci s'arrêtaient à « Tu as des bonbons ? » ou « C'est quand que tu pars travailler ? ». Apparemment ses réponses ne le satisfaisait pas. Un fois qu'il fut a une distance respectable pour se faire entendre sans hurler, il l'interpella :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la terre Yue ?

L'enfant ne se retourna même pas.

- Un bébé.

- Ha, un béb… QUOI ?! s'écria soudain Tigre, venant tout juste de comprendre.

- Un bébé, répéta le petit brun imperturbable.

L'adulte resta un moment interdit. Avait-il bien compris ? Un môme de 6 ans venait-il bien de lui dire qu'il était en train de faire un bébé dans un potager ?! Il se mit à se hauteur et lui demanda dans un rire nerveux :

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

Yue tourna enfin la tête vers lui et lui répondit comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde :

- Bah, j'ai planté une graine dedans la terre et puis je l'ai arrosée beaucoup, comme ce que Mahiro elle à dit qu'il fallait faire !

- Mahiro à dit ça ?

- Oui ! Enfin, elle à dit qu'il fallait que se soit le papa qui plante la graine dans le ventre de la maman et que après il fait arroser avec beaucoup d'amour ! Mais comme moi, j'avais pas tous ça, bah j'ai piqué des graines dans la cuisine et j'ai mit de l'eau dessus. J'espère que ça va marcher quand même ! s'exclama tout joyeusement le petit.

- Vraiment !? Dit le shogun, au bord du fou rire.

- Vraiment ! Même qu'elle à dit que les poussins ils mangent les graines ! Alors part loin avant d'avoir envie de manger la mienne ! Espèce de tueur d'enfants !

Tigre s'éloigna en se demandant ce qu'était cette histoire de poussin et il se jura d'apprendre à Mahiro comment on fait les enfants !

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que ça vous à plu ! ^^_


	17. Têtu comme une mule !

_Bonjour, bonsoir ou ce que vous voulez ! Je voulais poster ce chapitre hier, mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire la fin. Je ne suis d'ailleurs toujours pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je m'en voudrais de vous faire attendre plus longtemps. J'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Têtu comme une mule !**

- Yuya est enceinte !

Tigre Rouge venait de hurler cette phrase, encore tout essoufflé et transpirant de la course qu'il venait d'effectuer. Les Quatre Sacrées du Ciel à qui il venait de s'adresser, arrêtèrent soudain touts mouvements et le regardèrent comme s'il venait de dire la pire absurdité de tout les temps. Puis Luciole pris un nouveau bout de bois pour allez titiller de nouvelles bébêtes, le précédent aillant finit en cendre quand Tigre était arrivé. Akari et Akira reprirent leur passionnante conversation sur les plantes médicinales aphrodisiaques Mibu et Bontenmaru reprit sa bouteille de Saké. Tigre, se sentant légèrement ignoré, décida de répéter sa grande révélation, au cas où ils auraient mal compris :

- Yuya est …

- ...enceinte, ça va on a compris ! Le coupa Akira, excédé.

- Vous n'êtes pas surpris ?! S'étonna l'idiot national.

- On aurait sans doute été plus surpris si ce n'était pas la septième fois ! s'exclama Akari. Et puis j'étais déjà au courant, vu que c'est MOI qui ai diagnostiqué la grossesse, imbécile !

- Ce qui est plus étonnant c'est comment font Kyo et Yuya pour s'en sortir avec autant de gosses ! Moi je m'y perds ! rit Bonten.

- Kyo c'est le plus fort... murmura Luciole, comme pour lui même (et c'était certainement le cas).

- Je crois qu'ils veulent atteindre la dizaine, affirma l'aveugle. Il n'en sont plus tellement loin maintenant.

Akira réfléchit cinq secondes et énuméra :

- Hikaru, Miyuki, les faux jumeaux Yue et Hinata, Shin, les jumelles Kyoko et Nami et enfin Natsume... Et le bébé que Yuya attend... Plus qu'une fois et le compte est bon !

- Moi ce que je me demande c'est comment fais Yuya pour garder cette ligne de rêve après tant de grossesses, dit Akari faussement jalouse.

- N'empêche, que le temps passe vite ! Lâcha le colosse. Hikaru aura déjà 11ans le mois prochain ! C'est que ça pousse vite ces p'tites bêtes là, on a à peine le temps de les voire grandir !

- Non, c'est juste toi qui te fait vieux La Bête ! Ricana la chamane. La preuve : tous les enfants t'appellent Grand-père !

- Rah ! grogna le concerné en se prenant la tête dans les mains. J'ai beau leur dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, ils ne veulent rien savoir ! C'est qu'ils sont têtus ! Comme leurs parents tien ! A croire que c'est génétique !

Akira hocha la tête, complètement d'accord.

- Je parlais pour toi aussi Akira, ajouta Bontenmaru.

- Je ne suis pas têtu !

- Rien qu'un peu ! Se moqua la Bête.

- En parlant de tête de mule...

- Je ne suis pas une tête de mule ! s'énerva l'aveugle.

- Ce qui m'inquiète c'est Natsume, repris le médecin sans tenir compte de l'exclamation. Yuya s'entête à ne pas vouloir que je l'ausculte, mais je suis persuadée qu'il a un problème !

Les trois autres la regardèrent sans comprendre (Luciole ne compte pas, il est encore en train de faire joujou avec une chenille).

Tigre qui était rester à l'écart en profita pour s'incruster dans la conversation :

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'à 2 ans il ne parle toujours pas qu'il a un problème. La preuve : je n'ai commencer à parler que vers 3 ans et je me porte très bien !

- C'est bien ce que je dis, il y a un problème ! Mais ce n'est pas exactement ça qui m'inquiète... Le retard de parole est souvent causer par un problème de compréhension*... Or il comprend très bien ce qu'on lui dit ce qu'on lui dit ! Un peu trop bien même...

Les cinq hommes (dont un travesti...) gardèrent le silence (Luciole est toujours là même s'il ne suit pas vraiment la conversation). Au bout de quelques secondes Akira osa :

- Quand tu dis qu'il comprend un peu trop bien... Tu parles du fait qu'il fait même les choses que tu ne dis pas à haute voix ?

- Tu avais remarqué ?

- Bah, tu sais je suis aveugle... Mes yeux du cœur voient beaucoup de chose qui échappent aux autres...

Le silence retomba. C'est Bonten qui y mit un terme en demandant incertain :

- Tu crois... Tu pense que Natsume possède le Satori ? Comme maître Muramasa ?

- Oui, mais pas seulement... Reprit le travesti. Il est le fils de Kyo, un descendant direct des véritables Mibus. Qu'il possède un pouvoir n'est pas si étonnant que ça en soit... Shin aussi peut lire dans les pensées, pourtant il a parlé très tôt ! Même si j'avoue volontiers qu'il n'est pas très bavard... Non, je pense que Natsume à un problème d'audition.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est sourd ?! S'écria Tigre Rouge.

- C'est ce que qu'elle viens de dire tu écoutes un peu ?! Répliqua le blond légèrement agacé.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le médecin et continua :

- Et tu dis que Yuya refuse que tu l'ausculte ? Tu as essayé d'en parler à Kyo ? Il serait peut être plus réceptif...

- J'ai déjà essayé, tu penses bien... Mais tu sais comment il est ! Quand il le veut, il peut être aussi bornée qu'un troupeau de taureaux dopé aux testostérones, lancé au triple galop ! Il ne veut rien entendre !

- Parle en à Kyoshiro, conseilla alors le jeune blond. Il est le seul que Kyo écoute.

- Comme toi avec Kyo quoi... Ricana Bonten dans sa barbe.

L'aveugle lui lança un regard meurtrier (remarquez la magnifique antithèse !) et dégaina ses sabres.

- Ça va je rigole ! Pas la peine de t'énerver ! Se justifia le borgne, inquiet pour son intégrité physique.

Le dragon à deux tête remis ses katanas dans leurs fourreaux, sans pour autant lâcher l'autre du regard. (Il est trop fort !)

Soudain deux petites têtes blondes firent leur apparition, sautant droit sur les genoux d'Akira.

- Papa, maman a dit que si tu rentres pas maintenant, et bin elle te privera de dessert ! L'informa une fillette d'environ 6 ans, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs attachés en une longue tresses qui lui battait les épaules.

- Et elle a dit aussi que si tu ne te dépêchais pas, tu aurais affaire à elle ! Ajouta le garçon tout aussi blond que sa sœur, un sourire inscrit dans ses étranges yeux verts.

Le jeune homme éclat a de rire et attrapa les petites mains de ses enfants dans les siennes.

- On a intérêt à se dépêcher alors ! Dit il dans un sourire.

Il prit le chemin de chez lui entraînant les deux petits monstres à sa suite.

Soudain la fillette se retourna et hurla bien fort pour se faire entendre :

- Au revoir tatie ! Au revoir Lulu ! Au revoir Tigre ! Au revoir Grand-père !

Bonten soupira, amusé.

- Têtu comme une mule !

**Fin**

* * *

_* « Le retard de parole est souvent causer par un problème de compréhension » : Je sais que ce n'est pas la seule cause, mais c'est pour plus simple pour l'histoire !_

* * *

_Reviews ?!_


	18. Enigme

_Le chapitre... 18 ?! Déjà ?! Mon dieu que le temps passe vite ! Si vite que je ne me suis rendu compte ce matin que ça faisait déjà trois semaines que je n'avais pas posté ! Je m'y suis donc attelé et voilà ce que ça donne ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Énigme **

-Yuya ! Yuya ! Yuya où es-tu ?!

Une demi heure ! Une demi heure qu'elle le faisait tourner en bourrique ! Il avait beau chercher dans tous les coins, impossible de mettre la main dessus !

-Yuya sors de là maintenant ! Ce n'est plus drôle ! Dit-il légèrement inquiet.

Si ça se trouve elle été sortie et s'était perdue ! Ou alors elle était tombée et s'était fracassée le crâne contre le sol et devait être quelque part entre la vie et la mort ! On bien c'était... Non, impossible ! Totalement impossible ! Il n'avait pas pu le retrouver, c'était impossible ! Pour autant que quelque chose Lui soit impossible...(1) Non, non, elle était forcément quelque part dans le coin, saine et sauve ! Pas la peine de s'inquiéter...

-Yuya tu sors maintenant sinon je vais m'énerver ! S'écria t-il complètement paniqué.

Mais que ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter de jouer à cache-cache aussi ? Il n'aurait pas pu trouver un jeu où il la gardait dans son champ de vision ? Non, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse le plus dangereux d'entre tous ! Des images d'enfants perdu et de squelettes de grands-pères oubliés dans un placard à cause de ce jeu stupide tournaient dans sa tête. Un accident était si vite arrivé ! Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris bon sang ! Il vérifia pour la quinzième fois sous le futon, voir si la petite blonde ne s'y cachait pas, et comment les quinze fois précédente il n'y trouva que quelques grains de poussière et un trou dans le tatami. Il commençait réellement à ce demander s'il la révérait en vie un jour et cacha son visage entre ses mains en poussant un soupire à mi-chemin entre un gémissement et un sanglot.

-Bah, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive grand-frère ?

Nozomu se retourna vivement et croisa le regard émeraude de sa jeune sœur. La fillette avait les cheveux emmêlés et remplis de grains et son kimono débraillé était couvert de paille. Des restes de mochi subsistaient encore sur sa joue, preuve irréfutable de son crime.

-Yuya, on avait dit pas dans le cellier, dit le jeune homme sur un ton qu'il voulu de reproche, mais qui était plus soulagé qu'autre chose.

-Mais je suis pas entrée dans le cellier ! Répliqua la fillette qui aurait pu être convaincante si un sourire traître ne venait pas démentir ses propos.

Nozomu eu un sourire amusé et se releva en soulevant sa sœur au passage.

-Si tu avait faim, il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Yuya enroula ses petits bras autour de la nuque du brun et enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Elle l'adorait. Pas seulement son odeur, sa voix aussi. Et son visage, ses cheveux, sa démarche, sa façon de parler et de bouger, son physique, ses mains fortes qui la soutenaient , et même sa façon de la disputer. Ha ! Et son sourire aussi, surtout son sourire. Elle l'aimait tout entier en fait. Plus tard son rêve se serait de se marier avec quelqu'un comme lui. Pas avec lui parce que Mr. Kazehara, le vendeur de bizarreries-qu'il ne fallait pas appeler bizarrerie mais « Merveille de l'Occident », parce que sinon il s'énervait et disait des mots plus gros que lui (ce qui n'est pas facile)- lui avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se marier avec les gens de sa famille. Et sa famille à elle c'était Nozomu. Donc elle voulait trouver un garçon qui soit comme son frère : beau, mais moins que Nozomu, parce que de toutes façon c'est lui le plus beau intelligent et de préférence qui sache tenir des comptes, parce que Nozomu il ne savait pas le faire et qu'elle avait mieux à faire que de le faire elle même fort, même si Nozomu la protégera toujours mieux que quiconque et grand, enfin un adulte quoi, parce que tous les garçons du village était vraiment bêtes et ignorants... Et c'est tout. Pourtant elle n'avait encore trouver personne d'assez bien ! Elle avait bien pensé à Taihaku un moment, un ami de son grand-frère qui était venu les voir une fois. Il était très gentil, il remplissant tout les critères et en plus il avait ce petit truc qui le rendait différent, comme son grand-frère. Cette sensation qui donne l'impression qu'ils savaient tout sur tout et mieux que tout le monde qui les rendaient fascinant. Mais il était reparti très vite et elle ne l'avait jamais revu... De toutes façons il était trop vieux pour elle. Non, vraiment, Nozomu restait le meilleur quoiqu'il arrive...

-Tu préfères Takoyaki ou Onigiri ? Demanda le brun en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Devant le manque de réaction, il jeta un coup d'œil à la fillette pour voir qu'elle s'était endormie. Un sourire amusé rehaussa ses pommettes. Décidément, cette petite l'étonnerait toujours. Réussir à s'endormir sur un trajet aussi cour était une des énigmes qui constituaient Yuya. Il alla le déposer délicatement sur son futon et la regarda dormir. Comment faisait-elle pour rester mignonne même avec ce filet de bave qui lui coulait sur le menton ? Une vraie énigme !

**Fin**

* * *

_(1) Là je parle de l'Ex-Roi-Rouge !_

* * *

_Reviews ?! x]_


	19. Ton papa ou ta maman ?

_Donc après plus d'un mois d'attente, voici enfin le dix-neuvième chapitre. Je vous préviens d'avance, il risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde. Pas qu'il soit sujet à controverse, juste qu'il à un côté plus prise de tête que les autres chapitres. Mais j'espère que vous allez apprécier quand même, en tout cas j'avais très envi de l'écrire et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire ! x]_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

**Ton papa ou ta maman ?**

- Alors, Hika-chan, qui préfères-tu ? Ton papa ou ta maman ?

Hikaru foudroya Akari du regard. Il avait passez l'âge du « chan » ! Il avait tout de même 8 ans maintenant ! La chamane pas impressionnée pour un sou continua de sourire comme si de rien n'était. Ce bout de chou avait beau avoir les yeux de son père, il lui manquait ce « quelque chose » qui avait fait de Kyo l'homme le plus craint du pays. Le vécu peut être... Cet enfant choyer et entouré d'amour ne pouvait décidément pas rivaliser avec l'enfance houleuse de son père... Comme il ne semblait pas décidé à lui répondre, le travesti insista :

- Tu sais je le dirais à personne. Ce sera notre secret à tout les deux ! Dit-elle espiègle.

Le petit blond hausse un sourcil. On lui avait toujours dit de faire attention à Akari quand elle prononçait le mot « secret ». Particulièrement son oncle Akira, allez savoir pourquoi... Et puis il n'avait aucune envie de partager de secret avec la vieille ! En plus c'était évident ! Il n'y avait même pas besoin de demander !

Akari l'observa quelques instants. Ce petit était vraiment mignon. Toutes ses émotions passaient sur son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il était toujours très divertissant de le pousser à bout. Cette question avait d'ailleurs plus pour but son amusement personnel que la réponse en elle même. De toute façon elle savait très bien la réponse, seul le sujet l'intéressait. Et si elle le poussait encore un peu, il finirait bientôt par lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. A savoir une bonne crise de nerf. Le môme ne faisant toujours pas mine de la contenter, elle se décida à lui donner un petit coup de main :

- Moi je suis sûre que tu préfères ton papa ! Il est _tellement_ beau ! Et puis il a _tellement_ de charisme, de charme et de sex-appeal ! Tu lui ressembles beaucoup tu sais...

La peau habituellement pâle de l'enfant prit une belle teinte pourpre. La chamane reteint à grande peine le sourire traître qui chatouillait ses zygomatiques. Il était bien le fils de sa mère ! Toujours à réagir au quart de tour ! L'explosion n'était plus très loin, juste encore un peu...

- Il est vraiment extraordinaire ! Tu dois être très fier de l'avoir pour père !

Il vira cramoisi instantanément. Il ne savait même pas ce que voulait dire 'charisme' et encore moins 'sex-appeal', mais il avait compris l'idée générale et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais alors vraiment pas !

- Je ne le préfère pas du tout ! S'écria t-il. C'est ma maman que j'aime ! Lui je le _**déteste**_ !

Ses yeux, si semblables à ceux de son père, se remplirent de larmes et des torrents salées dévalèrent ses joues.

La jeune femme eu un mouvement de recul, surprise. Elle avait beau être à l'origine de cette réaction, et avoir tout fait pour l'avoir, elle ne s'attendrait pas à ça. Elle avait beau savoir que son père était un sujet tabou, elle juste prévu de l'énerver, pas de le faire pleurer ! Elle n'était pas un monstre tout de même ! Prise de remords, elle l'attira dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

- Allez, ne pleure pas ! Je suis désolée ! Je voulais pas, j'aurais pas du ! Tu me pardonnes ? Dis que tu me pardonnes !

Le petit enfoui son visage dans son cou et essuya de sa paume l'eau qui perlait à ses yeux. Akari soupira. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui le mettait dans une rage folle, c'était bien qu'on le compare à son père. Bizarrement son aversion pour son géniteur ne remontait pas à si longtemps que ça. Un an, un an et demi peut-être. Avant il était presque difficile de le détacher de Kyo et maintenant le seul fait d'évoquer son nom était considéré comme une déclaration de guerre, une ignoble provocation. Et inversement, il vouait un amour inconditionnel à sa mère. Incompréhensible. Personne n'avait vraiment compris ce qui avait valu ce brusque retournement de situation. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez pourtant... Mais rien à faire. Même son frère, Yue, pourtant passé maître dans l'art de la subtilisation d'informations – à se demander s'il n'avait pas pris de cours avec Okuni – n'avait rien pu en tirer. Seule Yuya aurait sans doute pu arriver à le faire parler, mais elle n'avait jamais fait mine de le questionner à ce sujet. Peut-être savait elle déjà inconsciemment ce qui le troublait au point de provoquer ces réactions excessives ? Elle était sa mère après tout...

La chamane caressa doucement les cheveux de l'aîné des Onime, le calmant lentement. Il était l'énigme dont elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais percer le secret.

Alors qu'elle croyait qu'il avait finit par s'endormir, le blond remua dans ses bras. Quand il releva son visage vers elle, sa première pensée fut de se demander comment, même rouge et la morve dégoulinante au nez, il faisait pour rester aussi mignon. Il était vraiment le fils de Kyo. Beau en toutes circonstances. La génétique fait vraiment bien les choses.

- Je te pardonne seulement si tu me dis toi aussi c'est qui que tu préfère entre ton papa et ta maman, déclara t-il subitement.

Akari prit à peine le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre, trop heureuse de changer de sujet :

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je n'ai jamais aimé mes parents. Mais si je devais choisir, je crois que je choisirais mon père. Lui au moins, il n'a jamais fait essayer de faire semblant de m'aimer...

Elle se mordit soudain la lèvre en se rendant compte que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière de dire ça à un gamin de 8 ans. Sans aller jusqu'à lui mentir, elle aurait pu être un peu plus subtile. Hikaru la détailla, un air triste peint sur son beau visage.

- Tu n'es pas triste ? Demanda t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tes parents ne t'aiment pas.

Surprise elle ne répondit tout d'abord pas. Puis un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres.

- Non, je ne suis pas triste... Parce que, tu vois, je vous ai vous tous et que je vous considère tous comme ma famille. Même si je n'ai jamais eu l'amour de mes parents, j'ai l'amour de cette famille que je me suis choisi et ça me suffi. Alors, non. Je ne suis pas triste.

Le petit blond sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis paru convaincu. Il se laissa choir au sol et eu soudain comme une illumination :

- Tu sais moi je t'adore, alors si tu veux, je peux t'appeler Mamie ! Comme ça, ça sera comme si tu étais vraiment de la famille !

- Mamie ?! Je suis pas si vieille ! s'offusqua la concernée.

- Mais ça te va bien, répliqua l'enfant, hilare.

- Attend voir un peu que j't'attrape, sale môme ! Hikaru, revient ici petit garnement !

Le dit Hikaru s'échappa en courant, riant comme si sa vie en dépendait . Tant mieux. Elle ne savait pas ce que Yuya lui aurait fait si elle s'était rendu compte que son fils avait pleurer par sa faute... Akari frissonna.

Elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

**Fin**

* * *

_Reviews ?!_


	20. Tel père, tel fils

_Pour fêter dignement le 20ème chapitre, je vais vous révéler le pourquoi du comment du ressentiment du Hikaru pour Kyo ! Je sais que le chapitre précédent n'a pas fait l'unanimité, mais je compte bien me racheter avec celui là ! ^^ Qui est beaucoup plus long que les précédents ! x)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Tel père, tel fils**

- J'en ai marre ! Cria le jeune blond en balançant son sabre d'entraînement à terre de toutes ses forces.

- Si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien, tu n'y arriveras jamais, répliqua Kyo imperturbable, comme toujours.

- C'est vrai que tout le monde ne peut pas être un génie comme le grand Onime no Kyo, n'est ce pas !? Répliqua l'enfant amer. Qu'est ce que tu sais de l'effort toi qui n'a jamais eu à en faire, hein ?! Ne viens pas me donner des leçons ! De toutes façons je te déteste !

- Hikaru ! S'écria Yuya qui assistait à l'entraînement. Excuse toi tout de suite auprès de ton père !

Le garçon jeta un regard pleins de reproches à sa mère, blessé qu'elle défende encore Kyo. Elle ne voyait donc pas qu'il faisait tout pour le ridiculiser ? Qu'il donnait exprès des coups dans ses angles morts pour lui faire mordre la poussière ? Elle était toujours de son côté de toutes façons !

- Ce n'est pas mon père ! Hurla t-il à pleins poumons avant de s'enfuir en direction de la forêt avoisinante.

- Hikaru, revient ici tout de suite ! S'époumona la blonde, en vain.

Le brun n'avais pas bougé et gardait un visage neutre et impassible. Seule sa main serrée sur la poignée du Tenro à s'en blanchir les phalanges prouvait attester de son trouble. Qu'est ce qui n'avait pas marché ? Où est ce qu'il s'était trompé ? Comment cet enfant si aimant avait pu changé aussi radicalement de comportement à son égard ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait beau tourner en boucle ces interrogations dans sa tête, il ne trouvait pas. Il avait pourtant essayé d'arranger les choses et ce n'était pas faute d'y avoir mis de la volonté. Mais rien n'y faisait. Un gouffre immense et infranchissable le séparait désormais de son fils et il le sentait s'éloigner de lui un peu plus de jour en jour, inexorablement. Il avait pourtant cru avoir réussi à avancer un peu ce matin, quand Hikaru était venu lui demander s'il pouvait lui enseigner la voie du sabre. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine et un vicieux sentiment de joie s'était insinué dans tout son être... Mais visiblement il avait fait un pas de travers et tous les efforts qu'il avait fait jusque là avait été réduit à néant en une fraction de seconde, le gouffre s'agrandissant encore un peu plus. Il remonta sa main libre à son visage et souffla un « Merde ! » à peine perceptible entre ses doigts. Il avait foiré.

Yuya qui le regardait se perdre dans ses pensées choisi ce moment là pour s'approcher. Elle enroula ses mains autour de celle qui tenait le Tenro et appuya doucement, faisant se desserrer les doigts de leur étreinte qui commençait à se faire douloureuse.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui murmura t-elle en cherchant son regard fuyant.

- À qui alors ? Demanda t-il d'une voix à la limite du désespoir et de la souffrance.

Sa femme se contenta de lui sourire avec apaisement.

- Un jour il comprendra... Alors ne t'en fait pas et soit patient, dit-elle, énigmatique.

Comprendre quoi ? Lui même ne comprenait pas. Mais ces paroles l'avaient quelque peu rassuré et il se sentait un peu mieux. Il rengaina son sabre et s'assit, adossé à un arbre proche. Il sortit sa pipe et tira une bouffée de tabac. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais cela l'apaisait et lui vidait la tête. Et Dieu sait s'il avait besoin de se vider la tête en ce moment ! La blonde l'observa quelques instants et soupira avec lassitude. Ces deux là lui donnait vraiment du fil à retordre ! Elle avait décidé de les laisser ce débrouiller tout les deux, mais elle allait devoir s'en mêler si elle voulait que ça s'arrange enfin. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps que cette situation durait et elle commençait vraiment à en avoir plus qu'assez ! Comme le blond ne faisait pas mine de revenir et que le brun ne semblait pas prêt d'aller le chercher, elle se décida à le faire elle même.

- Je vais le chercher, dit-elle en empruntant le même chemin que son fils quelques minutes plus tôt.

Kyo réagit pas, plongé dans ses pensées.

Marre ! Il en avait plus qu'assez ! Pourquoi sa mère était elle toujours du côté de l'autre !? Ce démon ce moquait ouvertement de lui et l'humiliait publiquement et elle, elle trouvait encore le moyen de le défendre ! Elle était aveugle ou quoi ?! Ne dit-on pas pourtant que, si l'amour est aveugle, le mariage rend la vu ? Ses parents étaient mariés pourtant ! Elle aurait du voir ce que son cher mari faisait. Mais pourtant non. A croire qu'elle était l'exception qui confirme la règle... C'était bien sa veine ! Elle aurait pu laisser cet _immense _honneur à Akira, après tout lui non plus n'avait pas retrouvé la vu après son mariage. Même si pour lui c'était plus dans le sens propre du terme... N'empêche qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde adulait cet homme, pourquoi tout le monde le trouvait si beau, si fort, si parfait. Pourtant il ne l'était pas. Il était loin de l'être. Il avait beau faire semblant devant les autres, lui savait. Il savait que même si cet homme paraissait dénué de défauts, il en était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Pourquoi était il le seul à le voir ? Pourquoi était il le seul à voir le démon qui se cachait derrière ce Dieu que tout le monde vénérait ? Pourquoi tous le monde ne regardait que cet usurpateur et que personne ne le voyait _lui_ ? Il était toujours dans l'ombre de sa grandeur, effacé par sa simple présence. Quand on le regardait c'était _l'autre_ qu'on voyait à travers lui. Ses yeux, son visage, tout en lui rappelais cet autre qui l'empêchait d'exister. Tous voyait en lui l'héritier de « Kyo aux yeux de Démon ». Tous espérait qu'il serait aussi grand que son père. Mais il n'en était pas capable. Il n'était pas Kyo. Il ne pourra jamais l'égaler. Parce qu'il n'est que Hikaru Onime. Il avait essayer pourtant. Il avait essayer de lui ressembler, de satisfaire toutes ces personnes qui voulaient faire de lui une réplique de son père. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, rien à faire. Il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Il l'avait encore démontré pas plus tard que tantôt ! Incapable de maîtriser son sabre, il avait fini par s'enfuir en courant. Pathétique. Il se donnait presque envi de rire tellement il était ridicule. Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! Mais non, il fallait en plus qu'il rejette la faute sur son père ! Il savait bien pourtant qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'était pas responsable du regard des autres. Mais c'était si facile de se trouver un coupable ! Si facile de cacher ses propres vices derrière un bouc émissaire ! Et il se détestait pour cela. Il avait espéré que s'il lui tournait le dos, si son propre père le reniait, il arriverait enfin à sortir de son ombre et à exister par lui même. Mais il avait beau l'insulter, lui crier qu'il le détestait, lui envoyer toutes les vacheries dont il était capable, Kyo ne réagissait pas. Il ne réagissait pas ! Impassible, froid et imperturbable. Il ne pouvait pas battre quelqu'un qui n'était même pas conscient de son existence !

Hikaru poussa un cri de pur frustration.

Il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il le détestait. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand son propre père était si distant et froid ? Comment faire autrement, bordel !

Il renifla et essuya rageusement les larmes qui avaient inondées son visage sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il se sentait si faible !

Yuya cherchait tout autour d'elle. Elle était pourtant sûre qu'il était partit par là pourtant. Un juron lui parvint et elle le vit enfin. Il était recroquevillé sur lui même, immobile et silencieux. Elle soupira bruyamment. Ces deux la se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient le croire. Et pas seulement du point de vu physique ! Elle s'approcha doucement et pris son menton dans ses mains pour voir son visage. Hikaru l'observa, à peine surpris par cette brusque apparition. Ses joues rouges et les traces des larmes qui avaient coulé lui donnaient un air enfantin assez adorable. La blonde s'assit à côté de lui et attendit. Longtemps. Tout deux restaient silencieux, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Ce fut finalement le plus jeune qui céda en premier :

- Je suis pathétique, n'est ce pas ?

Sa mère lui sourit mais ne répondit rien.

- Je sais que ça sert à rien, continua t-il, je sais qu'il n'y est pour rien, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce. Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être perdu quelques fois. Tu n'es pas le seul fautif, ton père aussi a sa part de responsabilité. Tu sais... Kyo n'a jamais été très... sincère avec ses sentiments. Mais la première fois qu'il t'a pris dans ses bras, il pleurait. Ton père n'est peut être pas le plus expansif, mais il t'aime et fera tout ce qu'il peut pour toi. Ne lui enlève pas ça. Personne ne te demande d'être lui Hikaru. Tu es toi, tu es mon fils, notre fils. Alors, je sais que ce que je te demande n'est pas facile, mais je voudrais que tu arrive à le voir tel qu'il est et pas à travers les mots des autres. Et peut être qu' un jour tu sera fier du lui ressembler, qui sait ? Finit-elle dans un sourire.

- Pas moyen, grogna le garçon, un sourire étirant néanmoins ses pommettes. Je veux bien faire un effort, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui le demande !

Yuya laissa s'échapper un rire discret en se relevant et lui tendit la main.

- On rentre ?

Hikaru fixa la main blanche de sa mère quelques instants.

- Ouais.

Quand ils rentrèrent le soleil se couchait déjà. Kyo, qui était toujours à la même place, releva la tête à leur arrivé. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire un mot qu'un tornade blonde atterrit dans les jambes de Yuya.

- Maman ! Y'a Tigre qu'est encore entrain de piquer le saké dans la réserve !

- J'arrive Hinata. Va lui dire que s'il est encore là quand j'arrive, il a plutôt intérêt à courir vite !

La petite éclata de rire et repartit en courant. Yuya se retourna vers son fils et le poussa doucement dans le dos dans un « vas-y » tendre. Puis elle s'en alla, laissant les deux hommes face à face. L'atmosphère était soudain devenue plus pesante. Hikaru maudit sa mère de le laisser dans une telle posture et se racla la gorge. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire quand même !

- Tu... Je... Je suis... Désolé. Je voulais pas dire ça. Je te déteste pas vraiment... papa.

Hikaru devient tomate tellement il était gêné.

- Mais je t'aime pas non plus, ne te fait pas d'idées ! Un jours je te dépasserais et se jour là tu rigolera moins, tu verras ! Continua t-il, ses joues toujours aussi rouges contrariants fortement ses propos.

Kyo resta bouche bée. Puis un doux sourit éclaira ses traits. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appeler comme ça. Il savait que le chemin vers l'entente mutuelle serait encore long et périlleux, qu'il y aurait sans doutes des mots de travers, des pas sur le côté, des malentendus et des coups de gueules, mais ils y arriveraient. Le gouffre était toujours aussi profond et obscur, mais le pont qui relira les deux côtés était en voie de construction et, chacun de leur côté, ils feraient leur possible pour maintenir l'équilibre précaire des fondations. Ça sera difficile, mais ils y arriveront. Il en était certain.

**Fin**

* * *

_Et oui, le petit Hikaru était juste jaloux de son père ! ^^ Il nous fait un petit complexe d'infériorité. Comme quoi on peut aimer une personne de tout son cœur et lui en vouloir tout autant ! Ne dit-on pas que la haine est la sœur de l'amour ?x) _

_Pour la métaphore du gouffre, du pont, ect... Je m'explique, parce que je ne suis pas sure d'avoir été très claire : si on veut construire un pont au dessus d'un fossé, il faut que les deux côtés s'entraide, parce que si on commence que d'un côté, il sera trop lourd et le pont s'effondrera sous son propre poids. ( Un peu comme dans l'épisode 11 ou le chapitre 18 de FMA) Kyo a beau faire de son mieux et y mettre toute la volonté du monde, tant que Hikaru ne fera pas de même de son côté, touts ses efforts seront vains. _

_Comme je sais qu'il n'est pas facile de s'y retrouver avec tout ces enfants voici un récapitulatif des enfants Onime avec signification des prénoms et pouvoir s'il y en a... Ce récap est provisoire, je _

_le compléterais au fil des chapitres._

_1-Hikaru (Lumière) Fils aîné_

_2-Miyuki (Belle neige) Fille cadette_

_3-Yue (Lune) Fils benjamin, jumeau de Hinata_

_4-Hinata (Lumière du soleil) 4ème fille, jumelle de Yue _

_5-Shin (Nouveau/vérité) 5ème fils, possède le satori (pouvoir de lire les pensées)_

_6-Nami (vague) 6ème fille, jumelle de Kyoko_

_7-Kyoko (enfant de Kyoto/ On peut aussi y voir le jeu de mot ''enfant de Kyo'') 7ème fille, jumelle de Nami_

_8-Natsume (Bel été) 8ème fils, sourd, possède le satori _

_9-? Enfant à naître évoquer dans le chapitre 17._

_Ren (Lotus) et Aya (soie tissée/beauté sauvage) sont les enfants de Akira et de Tokito et Mitsuki (Belle lune) est la fille de Kyoshiro et de Sakuya._


	21. Maman, elle fait pas comme ça

_Me revoilà ! Non, je ne suis pas morte, rassurez vous ! XD Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais a cause de quelques petits problèmes de santé, j'ai du fait un petit séjour à l'hôpital... Donc impossibilité totale d'écrire, vous vous en doutez bien ! ^^ Ce chapitre n'est pas bien long, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !:]_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Maman, elle fait pas comme ça...**

- Maman, elle fait pas comme ça...

Akira soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Qui aurait cru qu'il était si compliqué de s'occuper de ces deux petits monstres ? C'est qu'il avait pas l'habitude lui ! Tokito était tellement gâteau avec ses gosses qu'elle laissait à peine son mari s'en occuper. Elle en faisait tellement depuis la naissance de ses jumeaux, passant du ménage au repassage en passant pas les courses et la préparation des repas -elle s'était même découvert un côté maniaque- que même l'hyperactive qu'elle était, finissait par s'épuiser. Elle devenait de plus en plus pâle de jour en jour et Akira était de plus en plus inquiet. Si cela continuait ainsi, même avec sa constitution Mibu, Tokito risquait de ne pas tenir. Mais il avait beau lui dire ce qu'il voulait, la jeune femme n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et continuait de se ruiner la santé à grands coups de balais et de poêle à frire. Il alla donc crier à l'aide (chez la fourmis sa voisine... x) ), chez la seule personne que sa chère et tendre écoutait un tant soit peu, c'est à dire la blonde et pulpeuse Yuya Shiina, aubergiste de son état et surtout meilleure amie de la furie qui lui servait d'épouse. Celle-ci avait bien remarqué le changement progressif de l'état physique de son amie et en était elle même très préoccupé. Elle avait essayé de la raisonner, lui proposant de lui garder ses enfants le temps qu'elle se remette, mais même elle n'avait rien pu faire. Il était hors de question pour la jeune Mibu de laisser ses adorables têtes blondes à la garde de quelqu'un d'autre, fusse t-elle sa meilleure amie. Yuya avait néanmoins réussis à la convaincre de se faire examiner par Akari. Le verdict était sans appel et sans surprise : stress, fatigue accumulée et un certain nombre de carences en vitamines et nutriments en tout genre. Le médecin était d'ailleurs étonnée qu'elle ne se soit pas déjà écroulée de fatigue. Akari, autant par conscience professionnelle que par amitié, obligea donc la petite blonde à prendre du repos dans une ville thermale réputée pour ses sources chaudes naturelles et vivifiantes. Et pour être sûre qu'elle suive bien toutes ses recommandations, elle avait décidé de partir avec elle ! Et puis, comme plus on est de fous, plus on rit, elle avait enrôlé Yuya et Sakuya également, laissant maris et enfants à la maison. Tokito avait bien sûr refusé tout net de se séparer de la chaire de sa chaire, malade ou pas elle continuerait de s'occuper de ses bouts de choux et de sa maison coûte que coûte. S 'en était suivi une violente dispute avec Akira et à force de cris et de persuasion, il était venu à bout de sa patience. Elle avait juré qu'elle irait et lui avait enjoint de la plus charmante des façons d'aller se faire foutre... Akira l'avait donc foutu à la porte avant qu'elle ne change d'avis et c'est après des au revoir larmoyants – c'est dingue comme quoi les enfants ont tendance à tout compliquer- que les quatre (?) femmes partirent pour une petite semaine, laissant leurs hommes seuls et désemparés. Enfin surtout Akira en faite. Parce que la fille de Kyoshiro étant déjà assez grande, celui-ci n'avait pas trop de problèmes. Et étrangement, Kyo s'en sortait très bien avec toute sa marmaille. Il était le seul à ramer et à enchaîner catastrophes sur catastrophes.

- Je sais que maman fait pas comme ça, mais c'est comme ça que moi je fais, dit-il en secouant énergiquement la serviette sur les cheveux humides de son fils qui sortait du bain.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où les jumeaux lui avaient fait cette remarque. A les entendre, il ne ferait rien comme leur mère. Mais comment faisait-elle, bon sang ?! Il trouvait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, tout de même !

Tokito n'était pas parti depuis à peine deux jours que la maison ressemblait déjà plus à un champ de bataille qu'autre chose. Comment faisait-elle pour les tenir, nom de Dieu !? Le seul moment où ils étaient calmes, était quand ils dormaient ! Était-ce humainement possible d'avoir autant d'énergie à même pas 3 ans ? C'était à cause des gènes Mibu ? Bande de favorisés !

Aya avait déjà du se faire un bonne dizaine de bleus et Akira avait arrêté de compter le nombre d'objets en tout genre qui avaient tragiquement péri entre les mains de Ren. Le jeune blond ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il imaginait déjà sa lente et douloureuse agonit, quand une petite main sur son bras le sorti de ses douces pensées.

- Papa, tu t'es trompé, ça c'est les habits de Ren ! Dit la petite blonde.

- C'est pas grave, ça te vas très bien chérie, lui répondit-il, très fatigué tout d'un coup.

- Mais, maman elle veut pas, elle dit qu'il faut pas !

- Bah, papa il veut bien, alors soit gentille et va te coucher Aya.

- Mais maman elle nous lit toujours une histoire avant de dormir.

- Ren, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas lire, je suis aveugle. Maintenant au lit il est tard !

- Mais maman elle...

Akira soupira encore. Vivement que Tokito revienne !

**Fin**

* * *

_Reviews ?!_


	22. La Tour Rouge

_Voici le chapitre 22 ! Enfin ! J'avoue être légèrement en retard sur ce coup là ! X] En plus il est très court, vous m'en voyez désolée... L'histoire ce passe juste après la défaite de l'ex-Roi-Rouge..._

_Cela fait presque un an (bon, pas tout à fait quand même... ^^'' ) que le premier chapitre de « Les p'tites histoires de Kyo » a été posté et je crois que j'ai perdu un peu de l'enjouement que j'avais pour cette fic à ses débuts. C'est pourquoi je vais mettre cette histoire sur « Pause ». Je n'arrête pas, mais je posterais moins souvent (déjà que je postais pas beaucoup ! XD) et que quand j'aurais des chapitres qui me plaisent vraiment. Je pense que cette solution est la bonne aussi bien pour vous que pour moi... _

_Sur ce, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début et particulièrement celles qui ont pris quelques minutes de leur temps pour laisser leur avis ! Merci à vous tous !_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**La Tour Rouge**

Il avait disparu. Il s'était volatilisé. Comme ça.

La Tour Rouge c'était écroulée et les décombres avaient tout ensevelis. Y comprit l'ex Roi-Rouge. Et Kyo. Aucune trace de lui nulle part. Juste le Tenro planté comme un étendard sur les ruines de ce qui était il y a un instant encore le symbole du pouvoir Mibu.

Et elle, petite devant ce carnage, restait muette et immobile. Impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il n'avait pas pu s'évanouir comme ça et la laisser après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ces dernières heures. C'était un cauchemar.

- KYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Elle s'était effondrée et avait déversé toute sa tristesse. Les larmes et les cris avaient longuement résonné sur le champ de bataille et elle avait fini par s'endormir, vaincue par la fatigue. Les autres étaient restés silencieux, n'osant pas s'approcher d'elle pour la réconforter. Après tout que pouvaient-ils bien faire ? Ce n'étaient pas d'eux dont elle avait besoin. Ils étaient allés chercher le sabre, mais le corps de Kyo restait introuvable et toutes leurs recherches furent vaines. Ils s'étaient ensuite installés aux pied des restes de la Tour et s'étaient tous endormis sur place, les derniers événements les ayant vidés de toute énergie. Ils n'avaient même pas prévu de tour de garde. Qui les attaquerait maintenant de toute façon ? Toutes les personnes susceptible vouloir les tuer étaient déjà mortes ou plus en état de se battre...

Le lendemain, Yuya s'était réveillée avant tout le monde. Elle était la seule qui s'en était sorti à peu près indemne. Tout les autres étaient couverts de blessures et de sang, le leur autant que ceux de leurs adversaires. En les voyant comme ça elle eu un haut le cœur. Toutes ces personnes étaient devenues de précieux compagnons et les voir dans cet état lamentable lui retournait l'estomac. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux, les aider comme ils l'avaient tous fait pour elle. Mais elle n'était qu'un boulet qui leur causait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Ils étaient tous si formidable et elle était tellement faible. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, mais pourtant elle voulait essayer.

Elle essuya les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle se trouvait bien pathétique tout d'un coup, de pleurer comme une enfant. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être touchée par la disparition de Kyo. Les quatre Sacrés du Ciel qui avaient combattu à ses côtés pendant si longtemps devaient être bouleversés eux aussi. En particulier Akira dont le seul but était de se tenir un jour aux côtés de Kyo. Kyoshiro, en temps que meilleur ami, devait aussi être ébranlé. Et puis Tigre-Rouge, Sakuya, Okuni, Yukimura, Sasuke et tout les autres... Tous étaient affectés.

Elle n'était pas seule.

Quand Akira se réveilla ce matin là, il trouva une jeune blonde fulminante, le nez dans ses affaires.

- Euh, Yuya ? Tout va bien ?

Elle ne répondit rien, s'énervant toute seule sur ses pauvres possessions. Bonten, encore à moitié endormi, rejoignit l'aveugle et assista lui aussi à l'étrange spectacle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Questionna t-il, très intrigué.

Le blond haussa les épaules et ré-interrogea la jeune femme :

- Yuya, il y a un problème ?

- S'il y a un problème ? S'écria t-elle en le foudroyant du regard. S'il y a un problème ?! Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème ! Je le retiens ce sale démon ! Je vais lui faire payer ! Il a bien fait de s'enfuir, le lâche ! Je vais l'étriper, le brûler vif, lui faire manger les entrailles et ensuite je...

Elle s'éloigna en continuant de tempêter.

- Tu as compris quelque chose toi ? Demanda la Bête.

Akira sourit. Yuya avait l'air d'aller mieux. Voir la jeune femme en larme les avaient tous un peu déprimé. Alors la voir pleine de vie, à s'énerver pour un rien, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, ça faisait un bien fou. C'était sa façon à elle de les soutenir et ne pas devenir un poids. Rester naturelle et continuer à avancer. Parce qu'elle avait confiance en Kyo et qu'elle était sûre qu'il reviendrait.

- Je crois bien que Kyo lui a encore volé son porte-monnaie !

**Fin**

* * *

_Reviews ?! _


End file.
